


Supernatural Reader oneshots

by Stonemedusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Possessive Behavior, Smut, like 2 death!fics aswell, more smut than anything else, oneshots, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonemedusa/pseuds/Stonemedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty unconnected oneshots featuring the Supernatural guys. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wounded (Crowley x Reader)

You’d gotten used to these dingy motels over the years. The smells, the stains, hell- even the noises from the rooms next to yours didn’t bother you anymore. This was the life of a hunter and you were well aware of what it’d be like before you joined up with Sam and Dean all those years ago.

You loved those boys, they were the brothers you wished you had while growing up, the only family you could rely on anymore. They’d saved you on a hunt early on in their search for their father and while  _they_  left your life for a time, the supernatural  _did not_.

Monster after monster came your way, and every town you came to after meeting the boys seemed to be infested with things out to kill you.

Maybe it’d always been like that, maybe your eyes had finally been opened to what really lurked around every corner.

It was a year or two later that you ran into the boys again, and like clockwork it seemed to keep happening until they decided to just let you tag along with them. Because if you kept running into things out to kill you, why not save some trouble and stick with the people who could kill monsters?

So here you are now, smack dab in the middle of something you’d never thought possible with those same two men.

And their suddenly ever present tag along, the demon king Crowley.

The same one they’d just dragged through the door.

“____, close the door and clear off a bed would you?” With another quick look at the bloody man they were holding up, you did just that, wincing slightly as they unceremoniously dropped the demon onto the bed.

“Geeze guys, what the hell did you do to him?”

“Hey now,  _we_ did nothing. The idiot just made a few too many smart assed comments during a hunt and the bitch in charge didn’t like that.” Dean’s voice came as he made his way to the bathroom, cleaning himself up slightly as Sam gathered another bag and made for the door again.

“Keep an eye on him would you, ___? We have to go make sure we got them all, we’ll be back later-possibly tomorrow if we find anyone.”

You gave an okay and watched the taller man shoot you a quick smile, his older brother following behind and leaving you alone with a teasing wink.

Just another day in the life of a hunter.

With a sigh you slowly turned to look at the bloody body on the bed next to you, wincing slightly as you noted the beating he must have endured.

“Damn it Crowley, you’re mouth really got you in trouble this time, didn’t it?”

“You…you could say that love, or you could…say that it got us exactly what we needed.” His pained voice filled the room and you quickly gathered a wet cloth from the bathroom, frowning as his hooded eyes looked up into yours with a smirk.

“Just be quiet for a while and let me clean you up, you can brag about getting the information later Crowley.” You shot him a glare as he opened his mouth to continue and were quite pleased to see him actually listen to you for once. Usually he’d do anything possible to get on your nerves, from rambling on about nothing to insulting you with that damned look of utter enjoyment, especially when you snapped and yelled at him for it.

King of hell or not, you’d never been scared to put him in his place.

Maybe that was why he sought you out so often?

Taking the cloth and moving to sit next to him on the bed, you gently cupped his face with one hand while wiping the dirt and blood off with the other. You could feel his eyes watching you, his full attention weighing heavily on your shoulders as you continued to clean his face.

He was rather…handsome for a demon.

Well, _you_  found him rather handsome anyway, especially when those lips you were lightly cleaning pulled into that irritating smirk.

And he  _was_  irritating, teasing and …remarkably sexy if you were being honest with yourself.

But you  _weren’t._

Because Crowley was a demon, _the_ demon.

_The king of hell._

And feeling anything for him would be wrong on more levels that you were willing to acknowledge right now.

With a sigh you moved from his face to his neck, pulling his tie loose and cleaning off any blood that had happened to make its way there. You could still feel his gaze on you and it took all you had not to shudder where you sat.

Sitting back slightly and feeling the silence weighing heavily between you two, you looked him over quickly, noting that the only damage left seemed to be a cut on his arm.

“Crowley, can you ditch the shirt and jacket?”

“Trying to get me naked love?”

“Just  _shut up_  and do it.” You said exasperatedly, his taunting smirk sending odd tingles through your body as you locked eyes with him for the first time since telling him to be quiet earlier. His eyes were unusually dark, his pupils dilated and seemingly staring into your soul. As you looked into them you could make out the faintest tinge of red but it was gone just as quickly as you noticed it.

You’d always been rather fond of his red eyes…The wicked glint they held capturing your attention immediately each time you saw them, sending chills down your body, just like now.

Feeling a tell-tale dampness beginning to form between your thighs, you clenched them together and heaved out a calming breath.

Now was not the time for things like that, especially with the man responsible laying inches away from you.

Blinking quickly to clear your mind, you raised a brow at the demon before you and watched in confusion as his eyes hooded, his chest moving slowly as he breathed in deeply and-

Was that a  _growl_?

“Uhh, Crowley?” You questioned slowly, noting how tense he’d become. “Your shirt and jac-”

They were gone before you even finished asking again, the low rumble in his chest still continuing as you tried to brush his odd behaviour off, focusing instead on the cut on his arm.

Nothing too big, but it still needed cleaning. Sure the wounds didn’t really matter to him, but you’d rather not have him bleed over everything…

Taking the cloth and finding a clean area, you gently wiped the drying blood away. After his arm was cleaned, you bit your bottom lip lightly, considering the wound for a moment before reaching behind you and pulling the first aid kit from your bag on the bedside table.

His hooded eyes watched your every move as you dropped the wet cloth to the floor, moving closer to him and manoeuvring his arm to your lap for better access. The low rumble started up again as your bare legs brushed his skin, but it barely even registered in your mind as you set to bandaging the cut.

Dean would probably kill you for wasting things like this, but hey, would they rather have an irritated demon complaining about how bloody his suit was? You wouldn’t put it past him to intentionally get it over everything just to spite the brothers.

Tying off the bandage and giving a small grin, you pat his arm lightly and look up to his eyes.

Only to freeze at the shining red that gazed back at you, the rumble in his chest suddenly deafening to your ears as his lips met yours in in a soft caress.

Frozen and unsure of what was going on, you didn’t respond for a few moments. But as one of his hands found the back of your head and tangled in your hair, you found your lips tentatively moving against his own.

His wounded lip felt slightly puffy and hot against yours, but it was quickly forgotten as his tongue found its way to your own, mapping out your mouth and drawing an embarrassing sound from you as he went. Your arms slowly came up from your sides to wrap around his shoulders, your hands lightly gripping his hair as he tilted his head a little more before pulling back.

His breath mingled with your own as you both panted, his red, hellish eyes locked on your form, mapping out your flustered face as you tried to catch your breath.

“___,” his spare hand languidly trailed down your side, his forehead coming to rest against your own as he closed his eyes and took as deep breath of your scent. “You have no idea how disgustingly… _good_  it feels to have you touch me.”

“What-”

“Shhh love, I’m talking.” He snaps slightly, the hand on your side coming to rest on your thigh before giving it a slightly harsh squeeze.

“All this time I’ve pulled at your pigtails, I’ve done my best to make you even  _look_  at me.”

His lips brushed against your own for a moment before retreating as you began to respond.

“I’ve spent unnecessary time with those two morons, I’ve put off deals and plans- All to see your face for a few moments.”

His nose nudged your own for a second before you suddenly find yourself underneath him, your eyes widening in shock as his body covered your own lightly.

“Because,” Crowley began, his breath hot against your lips as he continued muttering. It was only then that you noticed the hand on your thigh had moved to cup your mound through your shorts. As you let out a soft whine and shuddered, you swore he did the same. His eyes were still shut tightly as you looked up at him, fighting to keep your hips still and not lean into his hand. “Because I find myself pining after you like a damned dog in heat!”

“Crowley…please look at me.” You began, shuddering again as he pressed his hand against your centre harder, his eyes cracking open to look into your own as the dampness of your panties began to show on your shorts. “What’s going on with you? Why are you acting like this?”

“It’s you.  _Everything about you!_  Your body, your attitude- the way you don’t back down when we go at it. It’s that bloody scent of yours, the way you look at me…” With a snap of his fingers your shorts and shirt were gone, leaving you in only your underwear.

“___, I’ve tried to ignore it, god have I tried.” His lips ghosted over your own for a moment before he pulled back with a scowl. “I’ve tried to fight it, tried to sleep it out with others, _so many others_. But the second I see you  _it starts all over again!_ ”

“What are you-” You were cut off by his hand slipping under your panties, his skilled fingers rubbing against you in a way that made you clench your thighs together around his hand with a cry.

“ _I EVEN GET JEALOUS WHEN YOU FLIRT WITH THOSE MORONS!_  ME! The  _king_  of hell! I _shouldn’t_  feel this way over a damned human, but  _by god_  I want to gut each man who so much as looks at you! And just look at you here, so wet for me, so willing…” the hand in your hair moved to cup your cheek and tilt your head up as he kissed a path down your neck, nipping harshly and making you jumps as he took the opportunity to sink a finger into your warmth.

“I tried to fight this ___, I tried. But then you just had to go and fucking care! You had to look at me so softly, you just had to act like you didn’t want to see me hurt.  _THIS_  is all your fault. I’ve never felt like this before, I’ve never bloody well  _cared_!” A second finger found its way inside you, moving harshly and making you wither beneath him, your mouth unable to let out more than incoherent whines and pleads as his palm rubbed against you in the most delicious way. “ _And now…”_

Your eyes went wide, gazing up into his red orbs as he possessively loomed over you, the coil in your lower body tightening to an almost painful point before he whispered against your lips.

“ _Now_  you’re mine. And I’m  _never_  letting you go ___.”

And like that, his hand was gone, leaving you whimpering and wound up beneath him as he sat back slightly.

“Crowley-Crowley please…”

“What was that love? I can’t hear you I’m afraid.” You watched as he slowly looked at the hand that had been between your thighs before bringing him fingers up to his mouth and licking them clean.

“Crowley, please, I’ve been thinking about you too!” You confessed, watching as he continued cleaning his fingers. “Ever since we went to get the colt from you I’ve had this…this feeling.”

“A feeling? Please, do go on.”

“I…I miss you when you’re gone, I get scared when I haven’t seen you for weeks, and when you smile at me I feel…I just- Crowley please! I need you!” You whimpered out, only to freeze as you suddenly felt your legs being pulled apart, a growl filling the room as the king of hell pressed his naked form against your own with a snap of his fingers.

He was breathing heavily, his erection hard and hot as he rubbed against your folds, a deep groan falling from his lips as he kissed his way down to your heaving chest.

“Mine.”

“Plea-”

“ _Mine._ ”

He entered you before you could even finish your plead, a cry falling from your lips as his mouth closed around one of your nipples, his hands moving to hold your hips as his chest continued to rumble softly.

“Ah! C-Crowley!”

“Just like that love.” He said against your breast, withdrawing slightly before rolling his hips and entering you again, his length stretching you and making you moan loudly with every thrust. “Say my name.  _Mine_. No other name is ever going to fall from those lips again ___, your pretty little pussy belongs to me.  _You_  belong to me.”

He slowly picked up his pace, his body covering your own as he sucked and bit at your breasts, intent on leaving marks in his wake. With every roll of his hips, with every word that left his mouth, you could feel yourself losing control, the tight knot in your abdomen threatening to come undone as he came back up and sealed his lips over your own harshly.

A rather loud moan pulled itself from your mouth and with it you felt yourself beginning to tighten around him, your hips rolling against his own without restraint as he pulled back to watch your face as you came undone.

“Say it ___,  _scream it_  to the world mate.  _Who do you belong to!_ ”

“ _Crowley!_   _I’m yours Crowley_ , please don’t stop!” You yelled as you came, your eyes falling shut tightly as you shuddered and rocked your hips, Crowley pistoning in and out of you as he continued to watch you, drawing out your orgasm for as long as he could.

You felt him come moments later rather than heard him, his thrusts losing pace then stilling as he let go inside you, his hot seed coating your insides heavily as he panted above you, your bodies still intertwined. Before he slowly pulled out of you he laid a light kiss on your lips, lingering for a moment before rolling to the side.

You opened your eyes after the tremors faded from your body and looked to his face, his hellish eyes half lidded and watching you in silence for a moment before he slowly let out a sigh and gathered you in his arms, pulling your tired form against his body protectively.

“Crowley?”

“Hmmm?” He hummed as he nuzzled the top of your head, his eyes sliding closed as he breathed in your scent, smirking as he picked up his own covering your body.

“That was… ”

“The best you’ve ever had? I know darling, it’s a skill.”

“Sam and Dean are going to kill me for this.” You joked, only to feel his arms tighten painfully around you for a moment, startling you slightly out of your content state.

“They won’t  _touch_  you.” The slight snarl in his tone made you shudder against him, your eyes going wide as you registered exactly what just took place between you two. Exactly what he’d called you.

_Mate?_

“I’ll kill them if they so much as _try it._ ”

What on earth did you just get yourself into?


	2. What you do to me pt 1 (Gabriel x Reader)

It’d been a long day for the archangel.

Long, tiring, and all he’d wanted to do in the beginning was sit at home, maybe go to town and cause a little mischief.

But no.

The Winchesters just  _had_ to call on him.

They just had to have  _her_  in the room when he arrived as well.

 _You_ , the unrequited love of his eternal life.

Dropping to a quickly conjured sofa with a click of him fingers, Gabriel sighed in frustration and leant forward, burying his face into his hands as he propped his elbows up on his legs.

He couldn’t get your image from his mind- So haunting, so beautiful,  _so perfect._

_You were everything he’d always dreamed of._

Everything about you drew him in and set his insides on fire. From the way you teased him to that cute little grin you got when you thought of something you always kept to yourself.

By his father he loved you- but he was too…he wasn’t scared per say, he was just weary. He’d never felt anything like this before, this pull towards you that strengthened by the hour.

The first time he’d seen you while tormenting Sam, Gabriel had managed to simply brush it off. But as those never ending days continued, he found himself drawing closer and closer to you, almost ruining him little lesson entirely because of how you made him stutter.

He was an archangel, powerful and frightening, yet you made him  _stutter like a schoolboy_!

You didn’t remember that though. No, all you knew was what Sam had filled you and Dean in on after breaking the cycle.

He’d gone away after that but the pull had remained. Each day that passed by had his mind drifting to you and that smile he’d come to love, the back of his mind always wondering how you were and if you were okay.

And then…then he’d had enough.

He’d lured those damn Winchester’s into his little game, desperate to just get this apocalypse over with- because maybe then he’d be able to relax.

And who would happen to show up with them but you? You, with your jeans and old shirt, your small amused smile making him shudder and freeze in place as he tried to keep focused on the two brothers.

He couldn’t though.

He instead found himself slipping little by little- making your clothes a little more revealing or sexy with each scene change, using a little more charm than necessary when talking to you.

And oh did he love it.

The blush that came to your face, the slightly embarrassed expression you had, the fact that you actually liked the clothes he made for you.

You laughed when he did, you joked about the situation and tried to lighten the boys up a little- but in the end, he’d had to stop.

Because if he didn’t…well, he wasn’t sure how he’d managed to refrain from whisking you away that day, especially with how the younger Winchester looked at you in that dress.

The more he saw you the worse the pull got, the worse his reaction got. He’d find himself drawing closer than necessary with each taunting word he shot at the brothers, he found himself leaving lingering little touches on your arms…your sides…your face…

He couldn’t help it anymore.

He…he needed to touch you in some way, he needed to feel your skin against his own, even just for a moment.

Remembering the warmth of your body left him groaning as he shifted slightly, his face still buried in his hands as he felt his length hardening in his pants.

Great.

Just  _great._

He’d only  _just_  managed to calm himself down a few hours before hand!

With a tired sigh he lifted his face, a resigned glint present in his honeyed eyes as he gave a small snap of his fingers.

Music flowed into the room from nowhere as he leant back and slouched against the chair, one hand running through his hair absent-mindedly as the other ventured downwards, lingering on his stomach as he closed his eyes.

Almost immediately, you came to the front of his mind again.

He just couldn’t escape you…

Not that he really wanted to anyway.

 **** _She’s got a dirty mouth_  
Tastes so clean with every taste of me  
You know that every single thing she does  
Does for me, because it’s what I’m dreaming of

His hand slipped a little lower on his stomach, fingers rubbing small circles on his cloth covered skin as he tried to imagine your hand in its place.

He could hear the dirty words falling from your lips, asking him if he wanted you to do it.

If he wanted you to touch him, love him, stay with him forever.

By his father he wanted that.

He wanted  _you_.

 **** _And she likes to take her time_  
More than fortunate, form of torture  
And she likes to touch and tease  
It’s always fun for me it’s always unbelievable

And you would tease, he knew it. Gabriel slowly undid his belt and slid his jeans and boxers down to his knees, his body shuddering as he saw you doing it instead, your form kneeling before him, looking at him with that smile he loved so much. Losing himself to the beat of the music, Gabriel immersed himself in his mind.

One hand gripping the sofa arm, his other went back to his stomach, trailing down the thin path of hair that led from his navel to his erection.

**_You and me, sitting in a tree  
F-U-C-K-I-N-G_ **

His hand lightly gripped himself, the you in his mind tentatively looked up at him to make sure you were doing it right. And you  _were_  doing it right, gripping tighter and slowly stroking as he let out a soft cry.

He’d waited so long for this, so long to feel you touch him so softly…

 **** _She’ll do any naughty thing I want_  
My baby she’s up for anything I wanna do  
She’s a giver and it gets her off  
My baby, she’s into everything I wanna do

His eyes still clenched shut, Gabriel started pumping his hand, flexing his grip slightly as he envisioned you slowly leaning forward, your tongue gathering the pre-cum from his tip instead of his thumb.

You’d look up at him the entire time, he was sure of it.

You were _always_  helping others, always trying to relieve their pain.

Surely you’d be more than willing to help him with this- and he was sure you’d enjoy it as well.

Maybe you’d even reach down with your unoccupied hand and touch yourself…

Gabriel groaned, his head falling forward, hair falling lightly in his face as pictured you doing just that.

How many times had he thought of that? Thought of you in the clutches of pleasure with him walking you through each step?

Speeding up his hand, the angel panted, his nose straining to pick up your scent as you rubbed your folds before him, mouth closing around him with painstaking slowness.

 **** _If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine_  
She could take a fantasy and make it a reality  
She delivers every dirty thought  
My baby, she’s into everything I wanna do

He could just feel the wet heat of your mouth as you slowly bobbed your head, your lips wrapped around him so deliciously that he let out a wordless cry, his hand smearing more pre-cum over his shaft as he went.

 **** _And she knows every spot_  
Exactly where it’s at, and she could draw a map  
I tell you  
Her tongue is like a weapon  
And she’s always threatening to be the death of me

Your fingers would slowly slip inside yourself and you’d moan around him, hand pumping what you couldn’t reach as he spoke words of praise and encouragement to you softly.

“___…” Your name slipped off his tongue as he kept going, the hand on the sofa arm clenching so tightly that the material started to give under his hold.

He’d never hurt you though, no matter how strong he may be, he’d hold you as gently as he could. But he’d wanted you for so long, wanted to claim you and your love as his own since he first saw you, even if he didn’t realize it at the time.

He could excuse this little lapse in control.

**_You and me, sitting in a tree  
F-U-C-K-I-N-G_ **

He just…he wanted you in every way he could have you.

He wanted everything you were willing to give him.

Hand squeezing just a little tighter, the archangel felt his hips start rocking forward into his grip, his wings straining to materialize behind him as they quivered at the thought.

He wanted you.

So badly…

 **** _She’ll do any naughty thing I want_  
My baby she’s up for anything I wanna do  
She’s a giver and it gets her off  
My baby, she’s into everything I wanna do

Letting out a cry of frustration, Gabriel stopped his movements and frantically ripped his shirt and jacket from his body, not even bothering to magic them away as he felt his wings take shape immediately.

They filled the large room behind him quickly as his shoulders rolled forward slightly, the golden tone brightening the room as they folded around him gently.

They were seeking you out, flexing towards the area before him and trying to comfort you.

 _He wanted to keep you safe_ , especially with the way you were crying out around him, your fingers moving frantically as you spread your legs wider, his honeyed eyes getting a perfect view of what he did to you.

“Let me…Don’t stop ___, keep going. Good girl, that’s it sweetie, keep touching yourself for me.”

 **** _If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine_  
She could take a fantasy and make it a reality  
She delivers every dirty thought  
My baby, she’s into everything I wanna do

Hand finding himself again, the angel shuddered and resumed his previous pace, wings spread around him and his vision of you.

He could practically feel your tongue as you rolled it along the underside of his shaft, pulling back and off him with a slightly obscene ‘pop’.

And you’d look so satisfied to see him coming undone before you, Gabriel knew it, he could feel it in his very essence.

You’d love to see him like this, even more so if he was above you, inside you even.

But not today. Today, you instead let out a moan before him, the hand pumping him slick with saliva as you continued to pleasure yourself, removing your wet fingers for a moment to run them up your folds.

Gabriel heaved in a deep breath, whining slightly when he registered that he couldn’t smell you.

Heavens did he wanted to smell you, that delicious scent of yours thick with lust and desire.

His wings quivered and he could feel the ends of their feathers brushing your skin, sending small jolts through his body.

“Come for me ___, look in my eyes and come for me!”

 **** _So, what you wanna do?_  
So, what you wanna do?  
Let me repay the favor with your favorite thing you love to do  
So, what you wanna do?  
So, what you wanna do?  
About to take it up a notch, so watch what I’m about to do

Your hips would give a jerk as you let out a cry, eyes locking with his own as he watched you come. He’d memorize each shudder that rolled through your body, each amazed expression that came to your face before you swooped forward and licked his length again, moaning as you tasted him once more.

Thank heavens for an angel’s stamina or just the sight of you would have done him in.

**_You and me, sitting in a tree  
F-U-C-K-I-N-G_ **

Hand sliding easily up and down his length in time with the beat, Gabriel swore loudly, his wings jerking minutely as they tried to touch what wasn’t there, tried to shield you from anyone else’s view.

He wished this were real, wished he could touch you, hold you, wrap himself around you and never let go.

**_She’ll do any naughty thing I want  
My baby, she’s up for anything I wanna do  
She’s a giver and it gets her off_ ** __  
**My baby, she’s into everything I wanna do**

He envisioned you again, standing quickly and pressing your body against him, your breasts rubbing against his chest as you continued to stroke him between your bodies.

You’d be so soft, so warm…He knew what your skin felt like, but these places…they’d be so much softer.

So much more intimate.

 **** _If it was on TV, or ever in a magazine_  
She could take a fantasy and make it a reality  
She delivers every dirty thought  
My baby, she’s into everything I wanna do

“___!”

Tightening his hand one last time and feeling your wet folds press against his erection, Gabriel came with a loud groan, his hand jerking  for a moment before coming to a stop as he panted, large golden wings quivering as he slowly relaxed.

You’d cup his face and smile, your lips lightly pressing against his own as he murmured his love and devotion against them. Gabriel would bet that you tasted just as sweet as he imagined.

“I love you Gabriel…”

“I love you too ___, so much.”

 __ **Everything you want, anything at all, everything you want**  
Everything I wanna do  
Everything you want, anything at all, everything you want  
Everything I wanna do

Eyes slowly opening, Gabriel sighed, immediately noting your absence as he looked at the mess around him.

Apparently he’d gotten a little out of hand…

With a snap of his fingers, the knocked over lamp and side table fixed themselves, his clothes reappeared and his mess vanished. Sometimes, he was really glad he was an angel.

Leaning back and gazing at the ceiling above him, Gabriel felt his wings fade away again, a sense of longing left in their place as he continued to think of you.

He’d give anything to be able to wrap them around you, to use them to hold you to him while you slept.

And maybe he  _could_  have that one day.

He just needed to…work up the courage to actually face these emotions you invoked within him.

Yes, he’d admit he was scared of them now. He was scared because he’d never felt anything so real before, so powerful.

‘I love you ___…’


	3. What you do to me pt 2 (Gabriel x Reader)

It’d been years since you’d last opted out of a hunt, but considering the circumstances, you thought it best to stay behind at the motel.

The boys were hunting a vamp nest, and well…

You and vampires didn’t exactly mix well, not after that last lot you ran into on your own.

The boys assured you that it was fine, that every hunter had  _that monster_. The one they couldn’t face without freezing up and putting themselves in danger. Dean let slip that Sam’s happened to be anything clown related and his own…hellhounds.

You were grateful that they understood, because if you’d been forced to go and accidentally messed up-

Well, it’s better not to think about that.

Instead, you focused on the man tensely sitting next to you. Well, archangel would be a better term all things considered. He hadn’t spoken more than three words to you since the boys called him in to help out. He’d agreed to watch over you without a second thought, as per usual, but today he’d been acting differently.

_Strangely._

Usually he’d be talking and joking, complaining about how run down the room was, asking if you wanted to bust out and go someplace more fun. But not today, today he sat silently, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as you fidgeted next to him on the small sofa.

This wouldn’t do, you didn’t like it when he was like this. You loved the fun loving, flirtatious man you’d come to know much better. By god, if Sam or Dean ever heard you say or think that, you’d probably be out on the street again. Sure they got along with the angel turned trickster now, but some grudges would never fade you guessed.

He’d put them through a lot over the years and had only recently started to try and make up for it.

Back on track though, Gabriel was still acting strange.

Something was bothering him and you were determined to take his mind off it.

“So,” You lazily started, leaning back against the seat and turning to look at him properly, your usual grin coming to your face as you did so. “Come here often?”

His lips twitched and his honeyed eyes flickered in your direction for a split second before looking away just as hastily.

“I can’t say that I do, but if I’d known the company would be this great, I’d have made a point to show up sooner.” You laughed at his words, relaxing slightly as you noticed him doing the same.

Something must really be bothering him…

“Did it hurt?”

“What?” Gabriel looked at you oddly for a moment, seemingly confused for a moment.

“When you fell from heaven~” Your grin grew as his face broke into a large smile, his disbelieving laughter filling the room around you, his eyes shining brightly as he batted his eyelashes at you playfully.

“___, you do realize that’s the cheesiest thing anyone’s every said to me, right?”

“Oh come on, don’t be a stick in the mud Gabriel- You’re supposed to be the fun angel!”

His smile grew and he turned slightly to face you, seeming to turn back to his usual self as his shoulders relaxed, his arm slowly raising to rest around your shoulders. You blushed lightly a he did so, shuffling over to lean against his side.

“I am the fun one ___, never forget that.” His smirk sent a rush through your body, tingling sensations coming from your side as you leant more against him, his warmth seeping into your body.

He was always warm…amazingly so.

You shouldn’t be doing this, you were always careful to keep a little distance between you two whenever he was around before. But today…something made you forget that, made you forget the doubts you usually had about your feelings.

As a tell-tale heat began to pool between your thighs, you clenched them together as discreetly as you could, your blush kicking up a notch as you tried to wait it out.

Only to feel the archangel you were touching shudder against you, your eyes curiously seeking out his own, only to freeze when you saw them already watching you.

They were…dark.

Much darker than usual.

Slightly worried and still very confused about his behaviour, you turned and pulled away from his side, kneeling on the seat to face him fully.

His arm almost refused to leave your body though, making the manoeuvre difficult as you had to lean closer to his body than you were comfortable with right now.

Especially with the dampness slowly making itself present in your panties.

“Gabriel? What’s the matter?”

The angel said nothing, his eyes watching you hawkishly as he draw in a deep breath, his tongue slipping from his mouth to wet his lips as another shudder ran through his body.

“Gabriel?” Tentatively, you brought a hand up to his face, trying to catch his attention properly. The second your fingers grazed his skin though, you felt warm jolts travel down you arm, your breath halting for a second as his eyes began to widen in some sort of shock.

The next thing you knew, warm lips were against your own, caressing and softly touching, coaxing you to respond. It took a few moments for your brain to register that your crush was actually kissing you, but the second it did, your eyes fell closed and you tilted your head to the side, nose brushing lightly against his own.

It was…incredible.

_Like nothing you’d ever felt before._

You’d been longing for this, secretly dreaming of it since you first actually met him, despite how wrong it felt in the beginning. You’d envisioned it, played it out during those long nights alone in the bunker.

The real thing though, it was much better.

His tongue slowly came to caress your lips, a begging tone to it as he slipped it into your mouth and ran it against your own, teasing you as he drew back. You followed him of course, your mouth seeking his again as he continued to move backwards. His arms wound around your waist and in a flash, you were seated across his lap, his smirking lips kissing the corners of your mouth as incoherent mumbles left him…

Was that…Enochian? You hadn’t heard it much before, but it did sound similar…

You had no idea what he was saying, but it seemed to be important to him. He was taking time to pull away from your skin every few seconds and whisper something else, his hands running up and down your sides slowly. His lips finally met yours again as you let out a moan, his body tensing against you as your fingers came up to clench in his hair.

He was… _perfect._

Everything you’d ever dreamed of in a man.

He was funny, loving, he knew how to joke and actually have fun. Yet he could be serious and intense when needed, taking a stand if he could, and you found that amazing.

You shifted slightly, straddling his thighs as an odd noise filled the room, yet you were much too lost to hear it. No, you found the way his hands gripped you, the way his warm breath lapped at your skin much too distracting.

Trying to pull back and catch your breath for a moment, his mouth left your face and travelled down your jaw instead, peppering the skin with little licks and kisses as he worked his way lower. You shivered against him, a needy whine leaving your mouth as he paused at the edge of your shirt.

And with a snap of his fingers, it was gone.

Pulling back finally as you noticed you’d both been moved, you looked around and came to realize you were on the bed, his form kneeling before you, mirroring your position…

And he was marvellous.

 _Shirtless_ -With large golden wings that seemed to follow your every movement, feathers brushing against your skin lightly, lovingly almost as you looked between them and the man before you.

He was panting, his arms winding around your form and pulling you tightly against him, wings coming to wrap around you both as you let out a small surprised cry.

He was shaking you noticed, his entire body high strung, muscles flexing as his wings shielded you both from view. His eyes wouldn’t meet yours though, it was almost like he was ashamed?

Unsure?

Embarrassed?

Whatever he was feeling, it didn’t stop him from whispering to you.

“___…” Your name was the only thing you could make out, often coming between sentences you couldn’t translate.

But his tone…

It was awed, shocked, pleading and begging all at the same time.

_Worshipful even…_

“Gabriel…Gabriel, what’s going on?” You needed to know, you needed an explanation. Where had all this come from? Why was he acting like this?

…did he like you too?

His response was a mouthful of what you’d assumed to be Enochian, his words only stopping when you silenced him with a small kiss.

“English Gabriel…”

“I…I *incoherent words*…” He paused for a second, probably registering that he’d slipped back into another language again. “….I have…I have … _feelings_  for you I guess, have for a while now if I’m being honest.”

Your bra clad chest moved against his own as you managed to get an arm free and cup his cheek. Slowly, you coaxed him to look at you, eyes softening as you notice the fear in his own.

Was he really afraid of your reaction? Hadn’t your near desperate kisses told him he didn’t have to worry?

Biting your lip for a second before making up your mind, you lean forward and brush your lips against his own slowly, softly, not noting the shivers racking his body as you moved against his feathers.

He tasted sweet, like that unnameable craving you sometimes got but could never match in a food.

_He was so perfect._

“I…” You mumbled in between slow kisses, his teeth catching your bottom lip every so often. “I have…feelings for you too Gabriel.”

 _I love you,_  you internally confessed,  _I love you more than anything._

You didn’t want to scare him away though…this wasn’t the time to confess something like that.

You could feel the archangel freeze against you the second those words slipped from your mouth to brush against his own. His arms constricted around you again, to an almost painful point now, and you could faintly feel his member start to harden against your thigh.

He breathed in deeply again and loosened his hold suddenly, your arms going around his shoulders to stop yourself from slipping from his lap.

Your dazed eyes met his hooded ones, the honeyed colour darkening and lightening in an almost hypnotic way as he tried to compose himself for a moment.

His wings bathed the two of you in a soft golden light, the feathers filtering the harsh motel lighting as they continued to jolt and flex as they encircled the two of you in your own private space.

“___, if you…if you  _don’t_  want this-  _if you don’t want me…walk away right now_.” His voice was missing its usual joking tone, yet his eyes were begging the opposite.

 _Stay,_  they seemed to scream at you,  _don’t leave me now._

“Walk away, go find the boys and call Castiel. Tell him what happened, he’ll…he’ll fix it. He’ll make things right,  _keep you safe_.”

“But…but I  _do_  want this Gabriel…I want you.”

“Are you sure ___? Because once I have you-” He slowly leaned forward, his forehead resting against your own as he maintained eye contact. “ _I’ll never let you go_. I won’t share, I’ll be a pain in your ass, and I might get a little overbearing. I-”

“Gabriel, just shut up.”

Within seconds, you find yourself on your back, soft pillows cushioning your naked form as he kneeled before you, his eyes glowing gold yet seeming as dark as night at the same time. His hands ran up your legs slowly, memorizing each small mark, each curve as he lowered his head and slowly kissed his way up.

His hungry eyes gazed up at you the entire time, your legs parting for him as he nudged them apart to make room for his body. With painstaking slowness, he brought you thighs up and over his shoulders, your face blushing as his levelled with your wet and wanting centre.

Gabriel only smirked up at you, running his tongue across your inner thigh before covering the area with light kisses, edging ever closer to where you wanted him most.

And then he did it.

He parted your folds with his fingers and ran his tongue up to your clit, taking the small bud in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. You couldn’t help the gasp that came from your lips, just like you couldn’t help the way your hands sought out his hair and clenched in his golden brown locks.

His mouth caressed you, kissed you, tasted the wetness that came from your needy centre before giving in and slipping his tongue inside you with a heady groan.

You let out a small yelp as he did so, the hotness of his tongue startling you as he lapped at your juices, gathering and tasting everything he could.

It felt wonderful, like nothing you’d ever felt before.

And it was just icing on the cake when his eyes never left your own, his wings flaring out above you both, shading you in that golden light you’d very quickly become fond of.

He pulled back for a moment as two of his fingers replaced his tongue, mouth seeking out your clit again as he mumbled about how sweet you tasted in broken English.

You’d never heard him speak Enochian before today, and you had to say that it…well, it turned you on.

Especially when he was looking up at you like that, whispering it against your pussy, his hot breath lapping at you in between trusts of his fingers. Having an archangel between your thighs, whispering things like that….it was no wonder you felt the heat pooling in your lower navel.

His wings dipped down, the feathers lightly touching your legs and stomach as his eyes flashed up at you.

And you were gone.

Coming with a cry, eyes still locked with his own as your hands left his hair and gripped the nearest thing you could find. His wings…

Your hands buried themselves in his feathers, gripping tightly as he let out an abnormally loud yell. Letting go worriedly, you start to open your mouth to apologise, only to come face to face with Gabriel, his naked form looming above your own.

His mouth sought out yours, kissing you harshly as he quivered against you, your legs somehow around his hips as his erection lay hot and hard against your folds. His golden wings shielded you both from view, quivering above you both as they flared out for a moment before tucking in on either side of your bodies.

Pulling back slightly, Gabriel panted against your skin, kissing his way to your ear as he questioned you again.

“Will you be mine?”

He rolled his hips and slid against your sensitive folds, both of you shuddering at the wonderful feeling.

“Can I love you __? Am I allowed to?”

You breathed out an almost silent  _yes_ , and he was buried within you the second it left your lips. You both moaned at the feeling, you because of the way he stretched you, hitting deeper than you’d thought possible.

And Gabriel? Gabriel was moaning because he’d waited  _so long_  for this moment. It felt so right,  _perfect_ , he was closer to you than he’d ever been before and he loved it.

He loved you.

He slowly withdrew before rolling his hips forward, entering you again, finding a slow, delightful pace. Your hands ran up his arms, caressing and mapping your way up to his face before pulling him back into a kiss. His own hands running over your body, tracing each curve, taking bare your body into his memory.

He never wanted to forget this moment, never wanted to forget anything about it.

You’d said  _yes,_  you were finally his.

His thrusts kept pace as his hands slowly found your hips, holding you close as he spoke against your lips.

More Enochian, the beautiful language filling your ears as you soaked in the site of him above you, filling you.

You loved it.

You loved him.

He moaned softly against you as he finished talking, your name coming out as he moved to nuzzle your neck, his lips slowly kissing and nipping as he moved lower to take one of your nipples in his mouth.

It was hot, so very hot, and as he sucked and rolled the bud with his tongue, you met him thrust for thrust, the pace picking up as he sensed your growing desperation.

You needed more, you needed it harder, anything as long as it was from him.

He pulled you closer to his body, thrusting harder as you withered and moaned in his arms. With each sound that left you, his body would tense, his wings would shudder and quiver around you both.

Your hands slowly moved down Gabriel’s back, gripping, scratching and stroking until you reached the base of his wings. You pause at the same time Gabriel does, his mouth leaving your breast as his face nuzzled into your neck, an obscenely loud moan leaving him as he pulls back and struggles to look you in the eye.

His honeyed depths were dancing, begging you, Enochian and English falling out of his mouth so fast you barely had time to pick up on what he was saying. Only when he started panting again and kissing you did you make out his words.

“Do it__, touch me, touch the  _real_ me. Please,  _please, I need you to_. Touch them, touch me, I’m begging you!  ____, Please!”_

You didn’t know why you did it, it just seemed right at the time.

You listened to him, you reached up and gripped his feathers with all your worth.

And Gabriel went  _wild._

An animalistic cry left him as he started thrusting with an almost bruising power, his length hitting you perfectly as you let out a cry of your own. The archangel’s mouth bit and licked at your neck and breasts, marking your skin in places only his eyes were allowed to see now.

More incoherent words left him as you felt yourself begin to tighten around his shaft, and just before the rope broke inside you, his mouth found yours, muffling your near scream of his name.

He continued thrusting into you as wave after wave rolled through your body, his shoulders rolling and tensing as he began to lose pace. Your name fell from his mouth reverently over and over again as his forehead came to rest against your own, his hips stilling as he spilled inside you, filling you with his seed.

 _His_  seed in  _his_  human.

_His._

You both panted, the room around you silent as he nudged your nose with his own, a lazy smile on his lips as you slowly grinned up at him. Shivering as he pulled out wordlessly, the angel gathered you in his arms and spooned you against him, one of his wings falling over you as the other folded up behind him.

It felt… _amazing._

Gentle and warm.

_Loving._

You were  _content_  to be in his arms, his warm body holding you close, his wings making you feel safer than you ever had before.

“So ___.” He breathed out contently against the top of your head, his nose breathing in the scent of your hair as you felt him smile. “How’d it feel to be touched by an angel?”

You broke out into a body racking laugh, a large grin on your face as you turned in his arms, his wing tightening around you as you smiled up at him.

“ _Almost_  as good as listening to you talk before. That was Enochian right?”

The angel actually seemed to blush at that, nodding wordlessly with a small smile still on his face.

“What were you saying? It sounded… _beautiful_ …”

“Nothing important ___, now rest, you’re tired, I can tell.” With a slow, lingering kiss, you gave in and did just that.

Your love for the man holding you the last thing crossing your mind before you fell asleep.

**Gabriel’s P.O.V**

Watching you sleep in his arms made the angels heart stir in his chest, his grace warming his body as he bathed in your scent, basking in that fact that his own mingled with it as his golden wing covered your body like a blanket.

Not the most comfortable position in the world, but holding you like this, knowing that you were safe and happy made the discomfort worth it. He could deal with a cramped wing for a few hours.

_The archangel had never been happier._

Thinking back over what had just taken place, the angel silently thanked his father for the slip he’d had back into Enochian.

He didn’t think it time for you to know how far he’d fallen for you yet, he didn’t want to scare you off.

If you’d known that he was practically singing his love and devotion for the world to hear, would you still want him? Would it be too much too soon?

He honestly didn’t know or care right this moment.

_He was just content to be able to hold you close._


	4. Thinking of you pt 1 (Adam x Reader)

You were alone, finally alone.

There were no angel’s popping into your room unannounced, no older hunters sending you to research things and no king of hell trying to get a rise out of you.

No, you finally had the bunker to yourself for the next three days at the very  _least_!

Well, you  _almost_  had it to yourself. Adam, the youngest Winchester (Or Milligan as he preferred), had opted to remain behind while his brothers went out hunting.

But that was fine, you and Adam got along rather well.

You’d only met him a year or so before when he’d finally been rescued from hell, and he was a rather quiet man at the time. That was completely understandable though, especially considering what he’d been through. He could be snarky at times, especially with his older half-brothers, but he always got along well with you.

When he’d first been introduced to you, you’d both been a little awkward and unsure of what to do. You hadn’t been around someone your own age in what felt like years, and he was still trying to process that he was  _free_  and not trapped in the cage.

It took a few weeks, but he began to loosen up a little and trust you, greeting you quietly whenever you passed each other in the halls. Those greetings slowly turned to small smiles, and after a while he even began to sit next to you whenever you both found yourselves alone.

It was…odd the first time he did it, since he seemed to avoid you like the plague any other time. He’d spent what felt like hours staring at you before moving over to the free space next to you, lowering his tensed form into the chair silently.

Eventually, he began to relax, and after another few weeks of silent company, he turned to you and smiled.

It wasn’t the slightly forced one you’d gotten used to, no, this one was real. His lips quirked up at the sides and his eyes seemed to shine as he looked at you.

And all he uttered before fleeing the room quietly was a small “ _Thank you_.”

You were confused at first but eventually came to realize that he was thanking you for your company, thanking you for the fact that you didn’t treat him like he was broken or odd.

No, you treated him like a human being and it seemed that he appreciated it more than you’d initially thought.

From then on he’d begun to greet you more warmly, that smile you liked showing more and more often as he sat next to you while you ate or read. It was…nice to have the company. You rather liked just sitting with someone who didn’t ask you to research things every half hour.

The first time you’d initiated a conversation with him, you could tell he was shocked.

His light eyes had widened, his mouth had opened wordlessly for a few moments, and he’d just looked so…so lost. And then…he’d laughed.

His laugh, though quiet and a little coarse from not speaking very often, had made you melt.

An hour and at least twenty different topics later, you watched as he smiled at you and left the room, his eyes lingering on you for just a little too long. You didn’t notice that though, you were much too busy smiling to yourself and running his somehow lightened expression through your mind.

Conversations with him seemed to become natural after that. From quiet whispered words in the back of the Impala, to body shaking laughs and jokes in the bunker. It was amazing to watch the man come into his own again.

He would never be what he was before his trip to the cage, but you hadn’t known him then. You only knew him as he was now, and you wouldn’t trade that for the world.

You were very glad to have a friend like him.

Eventually you happened to find out about his nightmares. You’d always assumed he had them, remembering Sam’s when he was brought back, but you’d never expected them to be this bad.

The first time you heard him crying out for help in his sleep, you’d ran into his room, pulling him to you as his struggles seemed to calm down slowly. He’d woken to find you sitting against his bed’s headboard, your fingers slowly running through his hair as you hummed softly to yourself, his head resting contently on your thighs.

You don’t know how long he’d just lay there and watched you, but when you finally noted that he was awake, you’d tried to stop and apologise.

Tried being the keyword.

Because as you’d made to move away, his arms had locked around your legs, holding you in place as he nuzzled back into your hand until you started messing with his hair again.

After an hour of silence, he’d let out a shaky breath and sat up, one of his hands coming to tentatively touch your cheek, like he wanted to cup it yet couldn’t bring himself to.

You’d smiled.

And he’d closed his eyes and thanked you again.

“ _Thank you ___.”_

It became routine for him to seek you out after a nightmare, or for you to do exactly what you did the first time if you heard him in distress during the night. You…enjoyed sitting with him, running your fingers through his hair and watching his expression relax.

Dean was the first to find out about it, having been on his way to wake Adam to tell him something. He’d tentatively opened the door and come face to face with you, his younger brothers’ head on your lap as he nuzzled his face against your stomach in his sleep.

You’d endured the teasing and suggestive looks with a grin and a laugh, but Adam…

Adam glared at his brother each time, his eyes harsh whenever his sibling lingered by your side or suggested you coming to his room to ‘comfort’ him as well. Sam was the one to always stop Dean though, the taller man always taking one look at their younger sibling’s tensed form and stepping in.

Just like today when Dean had playfully pinched your behind while on his way out the door. You’d laughed at it, but Adam…not so much.

Back to the present and after shaking yourself from your thoughts, you sighed and put your empty cup back in the sink, wondering where Adam had gone. You hadn’t seen him since earlier that morning when wishing the older two brothers farewell and you were beginning to worry.

Usually Adam would be with you, reading a book or talking about something or another. You’d gotten so used to your conversations and his presence that you found yourself missing them after no more than a few hours.

Biting your lip and making for the door, you left the room and started your search.

 _‘Maybe he was busy, maybe he just wanted a little space?’_  Doubts ran through your mind with each empty room you came across, but you didn’t stop your search.

He wasn’t in the library or his room, he wasn’t in any of the common areas…

He wasn’t anywhere…

And  _that’s_ when you came upon the cracked open bathroom door.

You didn’t know if it was your curiosity or something else that prompted you to peek through the gap, because you could clearly hear the water running inside, you  _knew_ he’d be in there.

_And you were right._

There he was, standing in the shower underneath the hot water. Steam rolled around the room and through the gap in the door- probably why he’d left it open in the first place now that you thought about it. He was naked, water running down his body as he braced himself against the wall with one hand, his head falling forward and out of the spray as his other-

Oh.

OH!

Slapping a hand over your mouth to stifle the startled squeak that tried to slip out, you pulled back with a blush yet your wide eyes refused to leave the sight before you.

His hand gripped his length as he slowly slip it up and down, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly as he seemed to pant.

You…you know you shouldn’t be watching this.

This was wrong, so very wrong.

But it was like a train wreck and you couldn’t bring yourself to look away as his hand fisted against the wall, obviously trying to find something to hold.

A deep groan left his soft looking lips and your eyes hooded slightly, the noise repeating in your ears as the small room amplified it.

This was wrong…

Your thighs unconsciously clenched as the hand over your mouth loosened slightly, your breathing stuttering as his eyes clenched tightly, hand still stroking himself.

“Don’t…___….”

You froze as you began to decipher his low mutterings, the sound of the water still muffling some of the words.

But the longer you watched the water roll down his toned body, the more you could pick up.

“Don’t look at him…”

Did he just…did he just say your name?

“ _Please_  don’t look at him…”

He was breathing harder now and the blush on your face made you feel feverish. Your eyes glued to his face and body as he began pumping his hand father, another deep moan slipping from him as he ran his tongue over his lips. Your eyes followed the action as he licked a stray drop of water away, his mouth falling open again as the muscles in his arms and shoulders tensed, flexing slightly as his movements became jerky and fast.

“Mine…you should be mine ___, please be mine.”

You  _shouldn’t_  be here….you should probably leave…this was-

“Dean can  _fuck off,_  you are  _mine_. It’s  _my bed_  you’re always in, not his.  _Mine.”_

Your thighs rubbed together and you found your eyes falling slightly more shut at the tingling and heat that was building within you.

“I  _should_  have just kissed you, I  _should_  have fucked you all over this damn bunker and made you  _scream_. _Then_  he’d know better than to flirt with you…touch you…”

You panted slightly as you lowered the hand from your face, your body tingling to life as you both let out a moan at the same time- obviously imagining the same thing.

Would he really take you like that? All over the bunker?

“Say it___, say you’re mine… _please I need_ -”

“ _I’m yours Adam.”_  You breathed out, eyes going wide as you realized what you’d just done.

But it was too late.

Adam gave a loud cry, hot strings of come leaving him as he thrust into his own hand jerkily, your name shakily falling from his lips as you scrambled away from the door and down the hall.

“ ____, oh god, ___!_ ”

Your feet hit the floor as quietly as you could manage, running back to the kitchen as you fretted silently.

_Please say that he hadn’t heard you, please._

If he knew you’d been watching him get off while thinking of you- If he heard you…

 _It was okay_ , you reasoned, the water was loud and he was…preoccupied.

There was no possible way he could have heard you.

_No possible way…_


	5. Thinking of you pt 2 (Adam x reader)

You’d remained as normal as possible that day, or  _tried_  to at least.

When Adam had come into the kitchen and greeted you, you did your best to fight off a blush. When he sat next to you at the table, you did your best to rid his water covered image from your mind.

And when his hand grazed your own while reaching for the paper, you did your best not to pull away too quickly.

But it was all in vain, because the second he asked you what you’d been doing all morning, you actually  _stuttered_.

You _never_  stuttered!

He’d watched you curiously for the rest of the morning, an amused glint in his eyes whenever you reacted just a little too quickly or spoke just a little too loudly.

You couldn’t help it though, you’d never been in a situation like this before and you didn’t know what you were supposed to do.

You’d just watched your friend get off while thinking of you,  _and it had turned you on!_

What on earth were you supposed to do about that?!

You felt disgusted with yourself for watching him, assuming that he’d just needed the release.

All men did it, didn’t they? Women too.

And you  _were_  the only female Adam had continuous contact with, it was entirely understandable…

Giving a frustrated sigh, you dropped the book back onto the desk and sat back in your chair, your face looking up at the ceiling as you tried to forget about the event.

If you could just forget, then everything would go back to normal.

But just thinking about it had your lower body tingling with heat again, your mind flashing with images of the wet, naked man. The way he’d cried out your name had sent shivers through your body, the way he’d called you  _his_  made you want to just-

No.

_Nope._

You were going to forget about that, it didn’t happen, it’s just your imagination playing up again. Yeah, you could work with that…

“___, what are you doing?” Adam’s face appeared above your own, an amused smile on his lips as he quirked a brow down at you. Giving a startled yelp and sitting up to look at him, you shivered as he seemed to loom over you.

He was standing so close to you, his usually light eyes dark with something you couldn’t name.

“A-Adam! Sorry about that, I’ve been lost in my head all morning…” You gave an awkward laugh and scratched the back of your head, trying to find anything you could to distract you from how he seemed to be looking at you.

“What, was watching me get off not enough for you? It sure helped  _me_ …”

You froze.

And he smiled.

“Oh, you think I didn’t hear you coming down the hall? Or that I couldn’t see you in the mirror while you watched me? ___, I was in hell for  _hundreds_ of years, it’s worked into my very soul to notice things like that now.”

“I’m sorry…” you whispered, blushing darkly as he crouched down before you, lightly turning your chair to face him before resting his folded arms on your legs.

“I know you are. You don’t need to be though, I don’t mind. It was….if it was anyone else then I’d throw a fit. But you…you can watch me do anything.” He seemed to mean it too, looking up at you with those pretty eyes, his chin moving forward to rest on his arms. Instinctively, your hand came up and began to run through his hair slowly, as he was usually having a nightmare when he was resting on you like this.

But no, you weren’t in his bed comforting him, he was instead crouched before you, telling you that it was  _okay_  that you watched him masturbate! No, it wasn’t okay, you shouldn’t have invaded his privacy like that, you felt…wrong.

“No Adam, it’s not okay, I shouldn’t have-”

“I wanted you too though. Why did you think I left the fucking door open?” You stilled at his words, his head nudging up into your hand when it stopped moving in his hair.

What?

“I wanted you to see me, I wanted you to know how you make me feel. I just-” His face looked up at you and the lost look in his eyes had you running your fingers down his cheek, stroking him as his eyes hooded. “I can’t do things, well,  _normally_  I guess. I try and try, but since the cage…___, I couldn’t think of any other way. Everything is so different up here now. But…”

“But? What is it Adam?” You question quietly, noting how his hooded eyes seemed to glint with that same unknown expression they’d had before.

“But…If you really feel that badly about it, I can punish you if you’d like?”

“Adam-”

“Nothing horrible! I mean…I could just… _you know_ …I’d never really hurt you though, you mean too much to me.”

“…Uhhh.” Both of you sat in silence for at least a minute, eyes locked as you blushed darkly and continued to stroke his cheek. You swallowed after a moment and took a deep breath, the heat in your lower body stirring back to life like there was no tomorrow.

How could this… _how could this be turning you on?!_

You liked Adam, had developed feelings for him during his time here, but this?

Was it okay to do?

You’d had sex before, but not too many times. Every past occurrence was either a drunken, unskilled fumble in collage or just plain old unsatisfying. Adam though…Just watching him this morning had stirred you more than anything had that quickly in the past.

Being punished for doing that to him would put you both on equal footing, you reasoned, your thighs squirming slightly. Adam took immediate notice as he smirked up at you.

“So how about it ___? Do you want me to punish you for what you did?”

You nodded down at him slowly, only to take a sharp breath as he sat up and gripped your chin between his fingers, making you look him in the eye.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Adam took a step back and smiled at you, his face lighting up as he motioned for you to stand as well.

“Just…just tell me if you want to stop okay? I never want to force you into anything. If you want to stop, then we’ll stop.” He took your hand and pulled you up, a small grin on his face as he stepped back and leant against the side of the desk.

“Now, strip to your panties.”

Your blush grew feverish as you looked at him with wide eyes, only to bite your lips and pull your shirt over your head when he looked to be reconsidering the entire thing.

This…this was okay as long as it was him. You  _trusted_  Adam, you  _trusted_  that he wouldn’t hurt you.

As your shirt cleared your head and fell to the floor, you locked eyes with him and noted how his expression softened as you slowly bared yourself for him. It was…nice to see that you had that effect on him.

You swallowed again and toed off your shoes, your pants slowly following as you undid them and pulled them down your legs.

Only your underwear stood between you and nudity now, and as your hands came around your back and slowly unhooked your bra, you looked away, letting the item slip down your arms and join the rest of your clothes on the floor.

You quickly crossed your arms over your breasts, still not meeting Adam’s eyes as you shuffled in place for a moment. What did he want you to now?

“Good girl ___, so good at following instructions. Now, come over here for me?” Adam turned and slid the books and pencils to the other side of the desk before pulling himself up to sit on it, his legs hanging over the edge.

Slowly walking closer as he patted his lap, you went to sit next to him, only to give a startled sound as he laughed, moving you to lay across his legs.

Your arms here gripping one side of the desk as your chest and stomach rested on his legs, your knees folded under you slightly as your ass propped a little in the air.

This was…embarrassing.

Even more so as he trailed his fingers down your spine, moving to cup one of your ass cheeks as he got to it.

“You’re so beautiful ___, you know that right?”

You didn’t answer him, too busy biting your lip and fidgeting.

The sound of skin meeting skin filled the room suddenly.

You gave a small shocked cry as his hand came down on your rear, a very slight stinging blooming to life as he rubbed the offended area.

“I said, you know that _right?_ ”

“Y-yes.”

“Good girl.” You closed your eyes as he tugged at the edge of your panties, pulling at the side before letting them go again.

Oh god, now was not the time to be turned on, you just prayed that he didn’t notice the damp patch you knew was showing.

“Every time we leave with my brothers, so many people notice it too. The way you smile, the way you laugh… _you’re so beautiful ___._  You have no idea how many times I’ve just wanted to shoot someone for making a  _disgusting_  comment about you and your body, especially in the bars Sam and…Dean…drag us to.”

His hand came down on your rear again, slightly harder this time. You bit your lip to silence yourself as you felt your hips tilt slightly, your panties rubbing against your folds as he resumed fiddling with the thin material.

“And Dean…Dean just doesn’t  _get it._  I really like you ___, you know that right? Especially after this morning.”

“Yes…”

“And I know you heard everything I said in there. I needed you to hear it, craved for you to hear it. And when I heard you answer me…I wanted nothing more than to be buried between these beautiful thighs of yours.”

Another slap and you actually yelped this time, no so much at the sting, but more at the fact that he’d moved your panties so that every slap made them tighten against your centre, rubbing against you with every movement his hand made.

“I just wanted to walk out that door after you,  _pin you_  to the nearest wall and  _fuck you so hard you were screaming my name for the entire world to hear.”_

His hand descended again and you let out a moan, his lips trailing up your back as he leant down a little.

“Would you like that, would you have liked me to go after you today?”

“Yes!” You moaned again as his fingers found your clothed centre, his sharp inhale all you needed to hear to know he felt the dampness there.

“You really would, wouldn’t you? I…I  _really_ like you ___. I just…will you be my girlfriend?”

You would have laughed if he hadn’t cupped you with his hand, the heat of his palm making you tilt you’re hips and press against it as his fingers slipped underneath the material.

What a time to ask a question like that.

“I… _Adam_ ….”

“Please?” His fingers stroked you, rubbing your clit for a moment before sinking into your depths, making him groan against your skin as you let out another slightly needier cry. “I’ll protect you, I’ll keep you safe from anything that could hurt you. We could even hunt together if you wanted, I wouldn’t mind!”

“…I-I suppose we can try-AH!” His tongue caressed you skin as his fingers curled inside you, hitting somewhere you didn’t know you had.

“___, you’re so  _wet_  for me. Is this because of what I let you see today? Did  _I_ make your little cunt this wet?”

Your only answer was a moan, but he didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he pulled his fingers out of you and sat up, your head turning to look at him, only to catch sight of him sucking on his fingers with a hungry expression.

“I  _did_ , didn’t I?  _I_  made you like this, _I_  made you so wet you practically ruined these panties…My little ___… _mine_ …”

His fingers left his mouth and both of his hands made you sit up, his body sliding off the desk as he stood before you, in between your parted legs as they hung off the desk as his had previously.

“I can fix that for you ___, will you let me?”

Your thighs tightened around him as he lent forward, arms bracing himself on either side of your body as his mouth hovered less than an inch from your own. He pressed against your centre with his hips and you saw stars, a needy whine coming from your lips.

He was hard,  _so very hard_.

Hard.

Wanting

_Needing…_

You could almost feel his heat through his jeans…

“Say it ___,  _say yes_. Let me have you, let me…just say yes to me.”

“Yes, Adam, _yes_.  _Please just_ -”

His soft lips sealed over yours, silencing you as one of his hands came up to tangle in your hair.

He was so gentle, so- loving almost as you scooted out of your panties for him. And as his lips left yours, you watched as his shirt joined your clothes on the floor, his jeans and boxers following soon after.

You almost reconsidered in that moment, slightly unsure about doing this with your crush, but as his eyes met yours, you knew this was the right thing, this was what you wanted.

He kissed you again, coaxing you to lay back as he gripped one of your thighs and ran his shaft along your folds, wetting himself with your juices as he did so.

“I love you ___,” he whispered against your lips as you felt him nudge against your entrance. “I love you so much. Since that first night you came into my room I-” He stopped himself there, instead moving to continue to kiss you as he slowly pushed inside you.

The airy, content noise that left your chest was something you’d never heard yourself make before. Adam made you feel  _a lot_  of things you’d never felt before.

With each thrust into you, your body rubbed against his, your hardened nipples dragging against his chest as he covered you with his body in an almost possessive way.

It was like he was trying to shield you from  _something._

_Everything._

_Anything_ that could possibly see you in this moment, your vulnerableness displayed for only his eyes to see as he filled you.

Each noise than left him, each time your tongue rubbed against his own, you felt a rush. It was so strange, so  _different_ from all your previous experience.

It felt good.

Better than good actually, it was amazing.

_He was amazing._

Adam Milligan was…he was yours.

And you were  _his_  if his mumbled comments were anything to go by.

Thrust after thrust Adam buried himself within you, his length rubbing you perfectly as his weight occasionally grazed your clit. Before too long his name was falling from your lips in a prayer, his thrusts getting more aggressive each time he heard you.

As the tell-tale tingling began to build up inside you, you sucked his lower lip between your own, releasing it after a moment to let your eyes meet his.

His gaze was intense, heavy almost as he watched your every movement, the muscles in his shoulders and arms straining as his hands fisted on either side of your body.

It was like he wanted to hold you, touch you, but was scared he’d hurt you in doing so.

He wouldn’t though, you trusted him not to.

It was his smile that did you in, it was the one small quirk of his lips that sent you careening over the edge, his name screamed for all to hear as your eyes clenched shut tightly.

“A- _ADAM_!”

“That’s it baby, scream, scream  _my name_. Mine! You’re mine,  _I’ll never let you go_.”

With a shudder you felt him empty inside you, a deep groan coming from him as string after string of hot liquid seared its way into you, a drawn out moan leaving you as the last waves of pleasure made their way through your body.

You both remained like that for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes as you tried to catch your breath. After a moment of silence you felt one of Adam’s hands come to your face, the backs of his fingers lightly stroking your cheek as he gazed at you with wonder.

_“Mine.”_

You smiled slightly before shifting against him, his softening length still buried inside you.

“Are you going to let me up now?”

“Nope. There are plenty more rooms I need to fuck my girlfriend in yet. Let’s start with _Dean’s_ room.”

“Adam, we can’t do that,  _he’s your brother!”_

“Just watch me.” And as he wound his arms around your body, you let out a small laugh, only stopping when you noticed his eyes as he glared towards his brother’s room.

…they were  _black_ …

_Completely black._


	6. When dealing with angels (Balthazar x Reader)

It’d been one year since you’d first met the angel, one year since you’d sold your soul to him in exchange for revenge. Everything seemed so simple at the time, your single minded determination driving you straight to him and his ‘bargain deals.’

A weapon of heaven, a chance to make things right, all in exchange for  _one_   _measly little soul_?

You hadn’t thought twice before agreeing to it.

You’d said yes, collected your unassuming little…whatever it was. A stone maybe? Crystal? You didn’t know and didn’t particularly care.

All that mattered was that it’d done the job, finally allowing you to get revenge on the people who allowed your family to die, simply because it’d gotten them a bigger pay check.

And after that, he always seemed to be near when you needed him.

A stranger starts following you? The British angel was suddenly at your side, arm locked with your own.

Vampire after your blood? The second it made a move towards you, its head would be rolling across the floor a few feet away.

A demon tries to ambush you and steal your weapon? You’d come home to find the angel calmly sipping at his drink, the body of the black eyed monster already stashed away. You wouldn’t have even known you were in danger if he hadn’t told you about it.

You’d assumed he was  _‘protecting his investment’_ , making sure what he’d given you didn’t fall into hands that’d use it for more harm than good. It was… _nice_  to see a familiar face every so often though, especially since you’d been alone for so long.

You couldn’t recall the last time you’d talked to, or even met someone, more than once.

Whenever you heard his English accent pop up next to you in a bar, whenever you felt him take a seat next to you in a diner, you found yourself oddly content.

_Safe._

From town to town you travelled, slowly making your way across the country as you savoured the peaceful feeling that blanketed you. It didn’t matter how many angels popped up to try and harm you, it didn’t matter that demons or monsters seemed to seek you out.

Balthazar was  _always_  there, he was always watching over you. He could have just let you die months ago, picked up the weapon and been on his way.

But no, he actually seemed to…to  _care_  about you.

It was probably just your imagination acting up though, so you always laughed the ridiculous thought off and went on your way.

He was an angel, angels didn’t get involved with humans.

It was just how the world worked, no need to delude yourself otherwise.

And then…then you met  _them_.

The Winchesters and their angel Castiel.

It wasn’t a great meeting, it wasn’t even one you wanted. No, they’d just decided to stick their noses where they didn’t belong and mess with your business.

They’d tracked you down, followed the trail you left behind, and jumped you before you even had the chance to call for help. All you had felt was a soft touch on your forehead, a weird feeling washing over your body, and then all went black.

You woke up three days later, your head killing you, your body feeling strangely…empty.

_Cold._

Like something had been taken from you, like something had left.

It didn’t make sense, not at all. The ratty hotel room was heated, the doors were closed, there was no reason for you to be feeling like this…

Then, they walked in, looking as innocent as can be while you felt like someone had just punched you in the gut.

“W…what? Who are you?! What do you want with me?”

“Relax lady, we’re helping you out! Geeze, you’d think they’d be more appreciative that you’d gotten their soul off the hook.” The shorter, green eyed man complained to the long haired one, grumbling while walking over to another bed and dropping a large duffel bag.

Your…your  _soul_?

“What did you do?…”

“Lady, I just said-”

 _“What did you do?!”_  You felt frantic, finally registering what this feeling was. This is exactly how you’d felt before Balthazar found you, before he gave you a chance to help yourself.

You felt…alone.

Just like before.

There was no warm feeling in your chest, there was no sense of someone watching over you, protecting you from the harsh reality around you.

You were…empty.

“We got your soul free, at least try to be grateful.” The taller man started, only to raise a brow at his brother when the man shot him a scolding look.

“Then go give it back!  _Right now_!” The one in the trench coat cocked his head to the side, seemingly confused as you looked around with wide eyes.

There would still be people after you, you weren’t safe without him, didn’t they understand that? The world was going to hell, Balthazar had told you all about it during many of your meet ups. Heaven was raging against itself, the Apocalypse had actually started for a short time, and now your only… _friend_ …had been taken from you.

And he  _was_  your friend, or at least, you considered him to be so. You didn’t care if he just saw you as an investment.

If the world was going to be ripped apart by pretentious, stuck up celestial beings, you’d rather spend your last days feeling safe and happy.

 _Not_  cold and alone.

You…you  _needed_  Balthazar, needed to comfort and safety he gave you.

He was different, so different from the rest of them.

He was fun, he joked, and he never scolded you for anything-he seemed to support every decision you made. You  _liked_ listening to him rage on about ‘ _that bloody awful boat move_ ’ and the ‘ _shitty song that made him want to smite himself_ ’. Hell, that time he’d taken you back to his place and gotten roaring drunk was probably the most fun you’d had in years.

You remembered the laughter, the fun, the way he’d tried to play the piano after downing something that made you cringe just by the smell.

You remembered the way he’d held you to his side, keeping you upright as you snickered away at his sudden need to vent about things. The angel actually admitted to being the reason Leonardo DiCaprio hadn’t gotten an Oscar that day.

“I…don’t understand. Are you not happy?”

“No, no I’m not! Balthazar!  _Balthazar_ , get your ass here  _right now_!”

No reply, no sudden appearance, nothing.

“We’ve got the place warded, there’s no use. Why the hell are you calling for him anyway? Is your deal really that important to you that you’d throw away your freedom?!” Dean questioned, eyes alight with fury as he tried to grasp your angle, tried to understand why you were doing this.

“I’ve already gotten what I asked for you bastard, and it’s none of your damn business! You had no right to mess with my deal- now let me out.” You’d risen from the bed and begun towards the door at this point, determined to leave as soon as you could.

You could…make another deal? Talk to the angel at the very least…

That was if he bothered to show up.

Would he even bother now that he had no reason to?

“___, you need to understand that this is for the best. An angel of the lord has no business buying souls, I’m  _very sorry_ that he tampered with your life to such a degree.”

“Tampered with my life? He  _saved_  me, helped me, gave me  _hope_. He gave me a reason to _live_  again  _and you just took it all away! Fuck off!”_

You saw the angel begin to reach out for you, and remembering last time, you ran. You ripped the door open and only managed to get a single hand outside of the doorway before he was next to you again.

But that was enough.

Because the second your hand left the warding, another grabbed it, pulling you outside and away from the men who tampered with your life. You didn’t even need to look, you knew who it was by the scent that rolled to your nose, by the way he held you to his side.

“Balthazar, don’t do this, you’ll ruin her life.” The trench coat wearing man started, only to pause as the angel holding you pulled something long and sharp from out of his coat. “Brother please, I know you’re feeling-”

“You know? Then why’d you try to  _take ____ from me  _Castiel?!_  Do you have any idea what I’ve been doing these past few days, do you have any idea what I’ve  _done?!_ ”

“Balthazar, you didn’t mean any of it, you were in a rage-”

“Because you  _took her from me_! You try it again Castiel, and brother or not,  _I’ll end you._ ”

You couldn’t register anything other than how warm he was, the empty feeling inside you vanishing as the floor felt like it was pulled out from under you. You gave a startled cry, clutching at the angels shirt, only to fall back on a soft mattress, bouncing for a moment as it cushioned your fall.

You were in his home again, you remembered crashing in this bed after getting too tired to even think about driving home. The sheets were the same as they had been then, and the only difference was that Balthazar hovering over you, his body lightly resting over your own as his hands touched your face softly.

“Balthazar…what-”

“Shhh, just relax love, I’ll look after you.” His face was just inches from your own, his gaze worried and angry at the same time. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he remained like that, pinning you to the bed as he slowly stroked your face with the backs of his fingers. “They didn’t touch you, did they?  _Hurt_  you?”

“N-No, I don’t think so. I only just woke up a few minutes ago actually.”

“ ____, I’m sorry_ , I was…dealing with something when they got you, it’s my fault.”

“Balthazar…”

“No,  _it is._ I should have been paying attention.”

“It’s okay, I understand, I really do. You’re a busy man-err, angel. You have more important things to do than protect your investments all the time.”

His movements froze at that, his brows drawing together as he looked at you in confusion.

“An…investment?”

You nodded slowly, biting your lip when his hands left your face.

Had you said something wrong?

“Is that how you think I see you ___?” Again you nodded, slightly embarrassed this time. Here was a very handsome angel, pinning you to a bed, and now he- “Oh, you’re  _much_ more than that dear.  _So much more…”_

His lips ghosted over your own for a split second before pulling away, his body leaving yours as he sat up and pulled you after him, your back now firmly resting against his chest as he leaned against the headboard.

“I…I am?”

He kissed the top of your head as you sat between his legs, his arms wrapping around your middle as he hummed lightly, the TV silently playing as one of his feet hooked around your own, ever so slowly drawing your legs apart.

“Yes, so much more. You’re the sweetest-” One of his hands stroked small circles down your middle, edging ever closer to your pants, much to your embarrassment. “-most lovely woman I’ve ever met. Have you not picked up on my cues yet? I thought I was being painfully obvious…”

His fingers slowly dipped down, unbuttoning your jeans before skilfully slipped inside after you failed to protest. You gasped at the warm feeling of his hand on you, his other slipping up under your shirt to softly grope one of your breasts.

“I thought you-”

“What, that I just wanted your soul? I’ll be honest ___, I did in the beginning.” His fingers travelled up and down your folds, wetting them with your juices as your body started to react. “But then I got to meet the woman who’d do anything for those she loved. I got to talk to this beautiful young lady who had a comment for everything, who tried to distance herself from others to avoid pain. I got to meet this broken beauty who seemed to scream out for me to help, to hold, to watch over her.”

You moaned quietly as his long fingers found your bundle of nerves, stroking and rubbing it so softly it seemed like he was scared he’d hurt you. You knew he wouldn’t though, and as your hips started to react, raising for more friction, he happily obliged.

He was nuzzling into the side of your neck now, lightly kissing trails as he pleasured you, making his way up to your jaw at a savouring pace.

“And then, then I fell for her. This beautiful woman, who’s very soul was literally in my hands, brought me to my knees.”

You were unable to respond as one of his long, warm fingers slipped inside you, hitting deep as you let out a wordless cry. A second joined it soon after, the restrictions of your pants hindering his efforts only slightly. His fingers hit every nerve, every sweet spot you had as he glided them in and out of your passage, seemingly drinking in your every noise as he removed the hand from your breast and used it to tilt you head in his direction.

His lips met yours softly, caressing your own in a slow pace as he pressed the heel of his hand against your folds, using it to rub your clit as he went.

“And now, after all my flirting and teasing, I find out she thinks I thought of her as…as an _investment_  of all things? That won’t do, that won’t do  _at all.”_

Heat began to pool in your lower body and you couldn’t help the way you started to move against his hand, the noises leaving you now muffled by his mouth, only slipping out each time he pulled away to speak.

“You’re beautiful.”

His pace increased, his fingers curling and stroking your walls.

“You’re amazing.”

The heat was building within you, your hips moving with him as your body sought its release.

“You’re…”

A strange tingling began as his tongue slipped into your mouth, the feeling seeming to resonate in your chest as you cried out against him, hands clutching the arm working you.

_“…Mine.”_

You would have been embarrassed of the way you were acting if it was any other time, but today, in your angel’s arms, everything else seemed trivial.

“And I’ll  _never_  let anyone take you from me again.”

As those last accented words fell from his lips, brushing against your own lightly as you cried out his name in a prayer, you came undone.

Wave after wave rolled through your body, your hips almost wildly rolling as his fingers continued to work you, drawing your release out as he watched you with almost glowing blue eyes. That tingling, the heat in your chest continued for a second, sending pleasurable jolts through your form until you started to come down from your high.

And as you did so, you slumped back against him, watching him smile down at you with a cocky glint in his eyes. The hand tilting your face towards him moved to your hair, stroking it slowly, his fingers tangling in your locks and holding you to him.

“You’re so wonderful ___. My little pet,  _my_  human.”

Your blushing face continued to watch him for a moment until he went back to resting his head on top of your own, yet his hand was still firmly down your pants and he seemed painfully hard against your lower back.

“Uhh, Balthazar?”

“Hmmm?”

“What was…what was that about? Where did all this come from? I’m not  _complaining_ , I just-”

“Understandable. As I said, I thought I was being obvious in my attempts to…what was it… _court_  you? Is that what you call it now?”

“Court me? Like, date?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

You bit your lower lip and turned your eyes towards the forgotten TV, a smile trying to come to your face as you considered everything he had said.

“So, were dating now?”

“Well, if you look at it from a distance, we have been for a while. But yes, if you want to love.”

You were still confused, but right now wasn’t the time to fumble over all that.

No, you could figure it out later on, you just wanted to enjoy this moment while you could.

Warm, safe and happy in his arms.

“Alright, I can work with that. I haven’t really had a…partner. Not a proper one at least.”

“Well, now you do and I’ll take good care of you pet, I won’t let anyone get to you again, I promise.”

“Do you want me to…?” You shifted against him, pressing your rear against his length as he let out a soft groan, only to pull his hand from your pants and use it to still you.

“Not tonight love, tonight was about you.”

“Is that why you have titanic of all things playing right now?”

He made a confused noise and you giggled, absentmindedly using a hand to motion towards the TV.

“I thought you hated the movie, and yet here you are, sitting on a bed and cuddling your girlfriend while watching it.”

He froze, and an all too familiar song started up.

“Oh, for the love of all things holy!”

 _“Every night in my dream_  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on-”

_“SHUT UP YOU DAFT OLD BAT!”_

Your body shook with laughter, and all felt right again.

Even if the TV was in a few pieces by the time the next verse started up.


	7. 17 missed calls (Crowley x Reader)

Looking at your phone quizzically, you raised an amused brow and snickered to yourself, tilting the screen slightly to show Sam as he questioned what you were doing. The taller man smirked and let out his own laugh before going back to his book, leaving you alone to stare at the brightly lit screen before you.

_17 missed calls._

_10 new voice messages._

All from the same person.

_Crowley._

The demon had become unnaturally clingy since his little introduction to human blood, often appearing to just sit with you and whine whenever you were alone. You didn’t hate his company as much as you let on, it was actually quite nice to have someone hang on your every word for once.

You never let on though, if Sam and Dean ever found out you’d developed a soft spot for the king of hell…

Well, you’d never see the outside of the bunker again.

Shaking your head and running a hand through your hair as you leant back in your soft armchair, you brought the device to your ear and pressed play.

_“You have…10… new messages. Message 1 received today, at 7:34pm.”_

A small beep was heard and all was silent as you held the phone to your ear, a frown coming to your face as a faint creek was heard over the line.

A ruffle, almost like clothing sounded for a full minute before the call cut off.

Odd…

_“Message 2 received today, at 7:35pm.”_

The same thing sounded in your ear before dying down, the noise coming to a stop as you heard a slightly pained sigh.

It was deep, definitely masculine.

Crowley? It  _was_ possible, but he rarely ever called you without reason. If this was really him he’d be chatting your ear off by now.

Something must have been going on, especially with how muffled every movement and noise sounded. You continued to listen in silence, your eyebrows furrowing together in confusion as what sounded like an old mattress creaked.

Crowley wouldn’t be caught dead using anything old, he always said it ruined his suits.

_Fancy ass demon._

The message ended on the same tone as the first, and your finger quickly came up to select the next one.

_“Message 3 received today, at 7:38pm.”_

Clothing ruffled and moved against the speaker again and you found yourself actually worrying for the demon as a small hiss sounded, like someone had touched an old injury that was still sensitive.

You had a lot of experience with that after all, often refusing to wait until you were healed fully before returning to a hunt.

A very muffled groan came from your phone, deep and slightly intimidating as the demon seemed to shift against the device once again.

_“Call ended.”_

Your finger hit the button rapidly, your body slowly sitting up as Sam continued to tap away at his laptop on the other side of the room.

_“Message 4 received today, at 7: 39pm.”_

The first thing you heard this time was another groan, the sound sending jolts through your body as you bit your lower lip, eyes worried as you considered what this might mean.

Had he been captured by someone? Was he being tortured and trying to get a message out?

_“Ah!”_

Yeah, that was _definitely_  Crowley.

What was happening to him?

A slightly more drawn out sound that seemed to emit from someone’s chest sounded.

A growl?

_“That’s…that’s-”_

The damn thing cut out and ended, and you moved to the next one desperately almost, wanting to know what was happening.

_“Message 5 received today, at 7:42 pm.”_

Panting sounded in your ear immediately, the low growling noise still emitting from the speakers as you closed your eyes and tried to picture what was occurring.

What had been powerful enough to render the king of hell to this state?

It was definitely a threat to warn the boys about.

The panting stopped for a moment as another groan came, seeming to caress your ear as you listened to his voice fill the air.

_“Just…just like that. Good girl…so beautiful…”_

There was a faint but noticeable noise that you managed to pick you, your eyes snapping open as you listened to him speak.

It sounded like….no, that wasn’t right.

That was not the sound of-

_“Call ended.”_

You sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what you’d just heard.

No, you were probably wrong…

Tentatively, your finger tapped the button again, your eyes widening as you listened to the very distinct noise that came through your phone.

He was…he was jerking off?!

_“You’d be so lovely here with me, I’d treat you right love. So right. I know how to show a woman a good time.”_

Another groan.

_“Again-”_

A muffled gasp.

_“-and again-”_

The growling started again, sounding deafening to your ears as you froze, a slight snarling tone seeming to enter his voice.

_“-Mine…so pretty…so beautiful…my little human…”_

_“Call ended.”_

You just…sat there for a good 5 minutes, slightly horrified, yet slightly curious as to what the other messages held in store for you.

And then you hit the button, deciding to go for it before you could talk yourself out of the decision.

_“Message 7-”_

The sound of something frantically moving close to the speaker, a slight wet note to the noise…

Oh  _god_  no.

_Skip_

_“Message 8-”_

_“-and then I’d bend you over that bloody car and take you in front of-”_

_Skip_

_“Messag-”_

_“-Bury myself between your legs and not come up for hours. What do you taste like love? Are you as sweet as your blood? As your scent?”_

A loud growling snarl, the rumble echoing through your very body, seemed to continue until-

_“Call ended.”_

One more, you though, feeling oddly…stunned at what you were hearing.

_“Message received today, at 8:07pm”_

_“___! I need you here, I need to bury myself between those thighs of yours and fill you up love. Show those damned morons who you belong to-fuck, FUCK!”_

He sounded wild, the faint sound of ripping fabric filling the speaker as he moaned and seemed to shift frantically.

_“___, oh please love, let me see that pretty little smile of yours- just like the other day in that damn library…so teasing- my little human is so wonderful-”_

…Crowley, the king of hell…was getting off to thoughts of your  _smile_?

That was…that was  _something_  alright.

_“-Fuck, ___-”_

Another snarl, the sound of ripping fabric, and-

_“No new messages. To play again, press 5, to delete, press 9. To save these messages, press 0.”_

“Hey ___? You okay, you’re looking a little pale over there.”

“…I’m-I’m fine Sam. Just going to get a little air.”

And three days later, when the man who’d plagued your thoughts popped up across from you, sitting in the very seat you’d been in while listening to his messages, you smirked.

Oh, it was time to _finally_  even the playing field.

After  _years_  of listening to him taunt and tease your friends,  _it was time to get even._

He’d held so many things above them, taunted and teased them to new lows.

_It was your turn to give him a taste of his own medicine._

“Hey there Crowley, how’s it going?” He looked content, probably having just gorged on more blood than he actually needed to.

“I’m quite well love, why the sudden interest?”

The smile that came to your face felt down right evil as he squinted at you curiously, obviously sensing something wrong with the situation.

“Oh, it’s nothing. You just seemed flustered the last time I heard you is all.”

“Flustered love?”

“Yeah, you know, when you were getting off to my  _’pretty little smile’_? You seemed quite… _wound up_.”

That did it.

He  _froze_.

And you’d never seen the man look more out of place and nervous.

“You might want to ditch your phone next time ‘ _love_ ’, I got a very…interesting set of messages the other day, saved them all of course. Never know when things like that will come in handy you see…”

His face seemed to pale and he actually looked away from you, swallowing and stuttering.

Him,  _stuttering_  of all things!

Ah, revenge was sweet.

_“Nice growl by the way, rather sexy if I do say so myself.”_


	8. Confused angels are cute angels (Samandriel x Reader)

It was…

It was pure  _dumb luck_  that had saved his life that day. You’d only just managed to make it in time, only  _just_  managed to distract Castiel long enough for the severely wounded angel to escape.

The days after that passed in a blur, the Winchesters only calling on you every so often to hit up a case they didn’t have time for. They were up to something big, or so they’d hinted, and you were more than happy to help them out this way.

You loved the boys, you really did, but people had a bad habit of dropping dead around them and you’d much rather live to see the next hunt. You’d help them if they needed it, there was no doubt about that, but if they didn’t call you in personally, you weren’t sticking your nose where it didn’t belong.

Weeks seemed to crawl by, and the back of your mind always wondered what had happened to that angel. Samandriel or  _‘Alfie’_  a Dean persisted to call him, had only met you once before at the auction. He’d seemed so sweet then, so innocent compared to his hard assed siblings.

He was… _cute._

You know, for a celestial being who’d most likely been around since the dawn of time.

And then, one night after a hunt gone slightly wrong, he was  _there_. You’d just limped back into your motel room, doing your best to hide your injuries from anyone who spotted you, and the second you opened the door-

He was just…there.

Hat firmly back in place.

“Uh… _Hello_  ___, how was your day?”

He’d even held his hand out to shake your own, looking so terribly pleased to have remembered.

You would have laughed if you ribs didn’t hurt so much.

Yeah, you’d always had a soft spot for cute things, but the day you admitted it would be the day Lucifer walked the-  _Would be the day you went to hell._

“Sweetie, as much as I’d love to shake your hand right now, I can’t. Think you can help me over to the bed?” He was next to you in a flash, not questioning you in the least as he wrapped your arm around his shoulders and helped you hobble over to the small, single bed. “Thanks a bunch, sweetie.”

Why he hadn’t teleported like he had to get over to you, you only found out later.

Samandriel took everything you said rather…literally.

Later, after awkwardly wrapping your ribs, you sat across from him, watching as he seemed to glow with pride. Who’d have known that angels love being praised for helping out with simple things? All he’d done was help you manoeuvre the bandage, but with the way he was acting, it’s like he’d just helped save your life.

“So, sweetie, what can I help you with?”

“Why do you keep referring to me as ‘sweetie’? My name is Sama-”

“-ndriel, yes, I know. It’s just a bit of a mouthful to work into conversation.”

“Dean Winchester always calls me ‘Alfie’, you’re most welcome to as well if you find it easier…”

“I’d really rather not…” You smiled over at him softly and waved your hand, as if dismissing his questioning look. “Now, what are you doing here?”

He shifted for a moment, looking slightly sad as he eyed the stained carpeting under his feet.

“I…am in need of your help.”

You raided a brow in question and motioned for him to continue when he seemed to pause, as if looking for the right words.

“The…the host isn’t safe right now and I can’t go back. I need somewhere to stay and you were the first to come to mind.”

You considered this for a moment, remembering the events that you saw last time Castiel had met him.

Well, you had been looking for a helping hand with your hunts, the workload finally getting to be too much for one person. And it would help to have an angel around if things got rough…

“I have a few conditions though and my answer will depend on your own, okay sweetie?” At his nod you began listing them, watching his reaction to each one.

“First. You’d have to tell me if anything starts to go down. I know you have that ‘angel radio’, so if you hear anything big that might come back to bite me in the ass, you tell me about it.”

“Bite you in the…? What-”

“Second. You’d have to help out with the hunts I take, got it?”

He lit up at this, a smile coming to his face as he seemed to vibrate with happiness.

“I’ve always wanted to try it, can I really? One of my brothers told me about a vampire nest they saw once that was as big as-”

“Sweetie, take a breath!” You cut him off before he could keep talking, and you just knew it was going to be a continuous thing.

He seemed like someone who liked to talk. But that was understandable, you reasoned with yourself, he was kind of new to earth and all of its experiences.

Besides, you were a listener.

You’d rather listen that talk, and while it made you seem standoffish at times, it was just how you were.

“Third. You listen to everything I tell you and you do it, okay? I tell you to run, you run. I tell you to do something, you do it. Our lives- or mine- may depend on it. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” He seemed to come down from his little ‘high’ with that, the situations importance registering in his mind.

“But…if what I ask seems unreasonable to you, and my life isn’t on the line, you …you don’t have to listen okay? I’m not a dictator, I’m not going to rule your life and I won’t try. But if you have a problem with anything I ask of you, you let me know.”

“Yes ___, that is reasonable. As long as you don’t start ordering me to kill my siblings then we won’t have a problem.” You would have laughed at that, thinking it was a joke, but the serious look on his face told you otherwise.

“No sweetie, I’d never ask you to do that. Alright, last- we need to get you some new clothes.”

“New clothes…is there something wrong with mine? I have noticed people looking at me more than they should be. Oh no, did I do something wrong? Is there a code or rule I’m breaking?”

“…yeah, let’s just stay here today. I’m going to switch the TV on and I want you to watch it for a few hours okay? It’ll….hopefully it’ll help warm you up to how we do things down here.”

—

Two weeks, one hunt, and three shopping trips later, Samandriel was fully equipped to take on the human world and all the creatures it held.

His new jacket and jeans were simple, low key things. Something that wouldn’t draw attention where it wasn’t needed, just like a hunter needs. You couldn’t get fancy in this life, you couldn’t have people taking second looks at you if you could help it.

The less people that noticed you, the better.

Bunking with him was surprisingly easy since he didn’t require sleep. All you had to do was turn on the TV and set the volume to low. It kept him out of trouble, kept him from waking you to ask questions every half hour, and also warmed him up to how to react to people and things.

It was slow progress, very slow, but he was beginning to grasp how to interact with people.

He had the basics down and for that, you were grateful.

The only issues you had…was with his slight…

Okay.

_He had no boundaries._

The first time you’d taken a shower and forgotten to lock the door, he’d walked right in and stopped dead. It was the shock that made you throw the shampoo bottle, yelling at him to leave.

Later, you’d found out that he’d wanted to know what ‘That thing with the spots in the back of the bed’ was.

You tried to explain that he couldn’t just walk in like that, but he just didn’t seem to grasp the concept of privacy. In his own words ‘I’ve seen everything there is to see, naked humans aren’t anything new’.

But he’d been blushing when he said it, and you felt the slightest urge to think he was lying.

If he’d seen them before, then why was he reacting like that? Maybe it was the vessel…Whatever.

It didn’t matter too much, it wasn’t like no one had seen you naked before. Besides, he was an angel, it wasn’t like he was going to attack you or anything.

Another week and another hunt, this being the first time you showed Samandriel how to properly dispose of a very small vampire nest.

You’d  _never_ seen someone look more excited to hear the word  _‘vampire’_.

That hunt had definitely proven he was up for the job, because he’d actually managed to save your ass from being jumped. One of them had managed to get behind you, and you hadn’t even known she was there before you heard the sound of her head hitting the floor.

He’d looked so proud after that, and you’d taken him out for drinks after to celebrate.

It didn’t matter that he couldn’t get drunk, it was tradition.

 _Another_  week, and you  _finally_  got another call from Dean.

And as usual when a Winchester was involved, it turned out to be much more than it should have been. A simple hunt, he said, it’ll be a quick and easy one.

It’ll only be  _one_ Djinn.

Well,  _one_  turned into  _six_.

_Bloody Winchesters._

You’d ended up captured after taking the original out, and luckily, the angel you’d left at the hotel had the sense to come and investigate after you didn’t return.

He’d actually looked…angry when he found you. Furious even, as he dealt with the monsters, his body between yours and their own the entire time.

You’d figured it out and escaped the illusion just in time to see the angle drive your silver blood stained knife into the last ones chest. You’d sat there, stunned, while he quickly undid your binds and picked you up. He cradled you to his chest before appearing in your hotel room, sitting you gently on the bed before kneeling down to look you in the eyes.

“What do I do?”

He sounded so lost right then, and it was in that moment that you realized how close you’d become with the angel before you, how much he meant to you.

You hadn’t had someone like him in your life since you began hunting, you hadn’t had a proper friend in so long…No one had looked at you with teary, fearful eyes in what seemed like years.

And when you pulled him into a gentle hug, resting your head on top of his since he was kneeling on the floor, you felt him slump against you.

“I’m okay sweetie, I’m okay.”

You’d never seen an angel cry before.

But the tear stains on your shirt when you pulled away were just as confusing to him as they were to you.

“Why… _why_  am I  _leaking_?”

“You’re crying sweetie…it’s okay.”

_“How do I stop?!”_

_“It’s okay.”_

—

The next week was…it was strange.

It seemed Samandriel wanted to understand everything, wanted to try everything.

It was amusing,  _cute_  in a way.

The look on his face when he rushed out of the bathroom after his first shower made you laugh, especially when you noticed he’d forgotten that he was meant to dry himself before dressing.

It was a good way to pass the time while you were healing up slightly, the cuts and bruises on your body fading as the days passed.

But all that time being cramped in a room with him…it was odd.

It made you  _feel_  odd.

He was so curious about everything, so inquisitive and quick to grasp things.

Yet he  _still_ had trouble with boundaries, especially when it involved you and the shower. Almost every time you made your way under the warm running water, he’d appear- either freezing in place or asking you some inane question he had. It honestly didn’t even bother you anymore, it was just a part of life.

A blushing Samandriel and interrupted showers went hand in hand.

The first time you just sighed and asked him what he wanted instead of yelling at him, he’d appeared shocked, yet asked away and left after getting his answer.

He’d seemed odd for the rest of the day, but went back to normal soon enough.

Again and again it happened, and you just stopped questioning it. If he wanted to ask you things, let him. If he wanted to stand there like an idiot and watch you shave your legs, why the hell not?

He was Samandriel.

He’d never try anything.

You _trusted_ him.

_And all this led you to today…_

You’d just gotten back from picking up something to eat, pulled the door open and had seen him sitting there on the bed with his back to you from the corner of your eye.

“Hey sweetie, watching TV again?” You closed the door with your foot, never taking your eyes off him as he seemed to freeze, turning his head to look at you with wide eyes.

“It’s- it’s  _not_  my fault! I think I broke him or something ___, what’s happening?!” Curious, you walked over, dropping the bag on the small table as you went. You climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him, still watching his horrified gaze as you sat down next to the angel.

“What’s wrong sweet-”

Your eyes moved from his own and looked to his lap.

His legs were hanging of the side of the bed innocently, his shoes having been kicked off, just like you taught him. But…his jeans were undone and tugged down to his knees, his member hard in his hand as he seemed to alternate between letting go and grasping it.

“Ah!” You looked away with a startled cry, eyes flying up to his own as you shuffled back a little. “You should have said something! I’d have given you a few minutes if you needed to-”

“___, why is it doing this? I mean…it does it all the time, but today I was watching this show, and all I could think about was you in the shower instead of the lady and-”

“Sweetie…sweetie  _slow down_. Do you not know what’s going on?”

“I…I  _know_  what’s happening, I just don’t know why. You  _always_  make this happen and I just…what do I do___?”

You sat on the bed frozen, feeling like a deer caught in headlights as he looked at you with those innocent pleading eyes of his.

“It feels so weird…like it hurts but doesn’t.”

You swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, fighting with yourself as you tried to analyse the situation.

Wait, _you_  did this to him?

“What do you mean I do this to you?”

“Whenever…whenever I see you in the shower it gets hard. Sometimes when you make noises in your sleep too. Oh, and that one time you asked me to massage your back it-”

“Alright, I get it,  _I get it_. Alright…uhh…”

What to do about this? You couldn’t very well leave him here, who knew how long it’d take for him to calm down.

Did cold showers work on angels?

Probably not…

But…he was looking at you so pleadingly, just like he had a few weeks before when he hadn’t known what crying was…

Maybe…maybe you  _could_  help him. Show him what to do?

“Alright…I’m…do you want me to help you? You can say no if you want, you don’t have to feel like-”

“Yes! Please help me, I have no idea…how am I…”

“Okay…okay, we’re doing this.  _Yep_. We’re  _really_  doing this.” You bit your lip and let out a long breath, slowly moving to kneel behind him and wrap your arms around his body, your chin resting on his shoulder as you blushed.

He watched every move you made, his eyes lighting up with happiness as you touched him.

“Alright…now, uhh…you just-” You reached down and slowly wrapped your hand around his own, making him grasp himself as he let out a startled groan. With a shaky breath, you helped him slide his hand down himself, his body leaning back against you as he shuddered.

“Just…just like this sweetie.” You helped him find a pace and once you were sure he had it, you went to remove your hand.

Only for him to stop and snatch it from the air, pulling it back down to his member. He gave a shuddering breath as your fingers grazed the side, your own gasp drowned out as he looked to you shyly from the corner of his eye.

“P-please? You feel…it’s different when you touch it.”

One more look in those bright eyes and you gave in, your hand ever so slowly wrapping around him as he rested his own on top of it as you had before. He probably thought that was what you were meant to do.

… _Cute._

You swallowed and slowly began stroking him, your hand slipping up and down his length, thumb wiping the pre-cum from his tip as you did so. As you were touching him, his head fell back slightly, tilting to the side and exposing his neck to your eyes.

He _whimpered_.

And your lips tentatively met his skin, brushing the side of his jaw lightly as you tightened you grip.

“___…” It was odd to hear him pant out your name in that tone, the breathless chant driving straight to your core. You ignored it though, this wasn’t about you.

Well…it kind of was in a way.

His hips started to try and thrust up into your hand and his own closed tighter around yours, making you grip him harder as he throbbed in your grasp. Your lips travelled higher, your body shifting against his back as you moved to kiss the corner of his lips.

“Sweeti-”

“Say my  _name_ …” He groaned, mouth less than an inch from your own, his eyes looking into yours with a begging tone to them.

“What?”

“Please ___, say my name. You never have and I want to hear it. Please, this is _important_ …” His hot breath lapped at your face as he turned it to look at you more fully.

Your hand flexed, he moaned and twitched, and you didn’t know what to think. And then he grasped your free hand with his own, his hand holding yours tightly as his other quickened your pace instinctively.

That was…that was surprisingly sweet of him.

“Samandriel…” He gasped, eyes falling shut as you whispered to him. “Samandriel, can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” He practically choked out before pressing his lips against your own, surprising you slightly with the urgency he moved with. His soft lips caressed and moved against yours a little awkwardly, but that was okay. This was…as far as you knew, this was his first kiss…

And when he twitched in your hand one last time, his mouth falling open slightly against your own, a stunned noise leaving him as you quickly gave him a few more fast strokes.

You didn’t look down to see him come, you didn’t take your eyes off his amazed face, and when you pulled away with a blush and locked eyes with him- you saw it.

However buried and unknown it was to him, you still saw it.

It was affection.

It was desire.

It was l _ove_.

He _loved_  you, you could see it…

The poor angel just didn’t know how to name it yet, what it was.

He panted and swallowed heavily, free hand still holding your own tightly as he very carefully released the one holding yours to his length.

“That was…___, you’re amazing.”

“You haven’t even slept with me yet sweetie.”

“Yet?”

Alright…that may have slipped out. You just laughed it off and played it down, changing the subject before the fluttering feeling in your chest made you do anything else.

“So, what were you watching that made you think of me in the shower?”

“I don’t know, it was something the pizza guy told me was good.”

“The…the  _pizza_  guy?”

“Yeah, the one that lives in the TV. He told me to tell you that he thinks you’re ‘ _hot_ ’ by the way. What does your temperature have to do with what he thinks of you?”

“Sweetie…how long has someone been in out TV?”

“Since I started watching it. He’s the one that told me to go look for you when you didn’t come home. Why, is there meant to be someone else in there?”


	9. Feelings are confusing (Samandriel x Reader)

You’d been hunting with the angel for almost a year and a half now, and you could say without a doubt that he was the best partner you’d ever had. He listened to you, he didn’t rush in like a moron, and he didn’t insist on getting all macho and ‘I can do it myself’.

You’d had a lot to teach him in the beginning, but luckily the Winchesters had covered most of the basics before handing him off. He was a quick learner, and he was practically fearless when it came to facing things down. The only issue you had was with how…well, _he was an angel._

He was oblivious, innocent and sometimes couldn’t grasp basic things when interacting with people. His naivety knew no bounds, and it got a little daunting when you had to be extra careful to make sure no one took advantage of him in any way.

Luckily for you, you were a similar age to his vessel ‘Alfie’, and it definitely helped when you needed to go undercover.

You’d lost track of the amount of times you’d posed as a couple, the angel actually blushing about  _holding hands with you in public_  of all things. You didn’t have the heart to tell him what couples actually did, but you had an inkling that Dean had given him  _‘The Talk’_ last time you ran into them.

The poor angel hadn’t been able to look at you without stuttering for days, his face as red as that old uniform you’d had to force him to ditch.

It was actually kind of cute.

He was an angel, hadn’t he at least heard of sex before?

It was most likely the way Dean went about it. You remembered years ago when you were still hunting with your mother, the woman just had to enlist Dean to watch over you while she went about collecting information.

 _Worst night of your life_ , you’d never have enough brain bleach to get rid of some of the topics he talked about in idle conversation. Or all the porn magazines he’d flicked through without a second thought.

Hopefully poor Samandriel had been spared the play by play at least…

Anyway, the angel, Samandriel, was a great hunting partner.

Every hunt you’d been on with him had ended well, only a few slight bumps in the road here or there but that was to be expected. You travelled around on whim, stopped whenever you wanted, and made it a point to introduce the angel to everything earth had to offer.

Over all, life couldn’t be better.

Well…it  _could_  be just a little better.

You know, if the angel would actually start picking up on your cues.

You teased him about a lot of things, but his inability to pick up any hint you threw his way was never one of them.

You had a  _slight_  crush on the angel.

Okay, who were you trying to kid here?

It was way more than a crush, you were _in love_  with the hopeless being.

From that first time he’d saved your life on a hunt, to the look of worry on his face when you drank just a little too much…everything about him just made you smile and light up in happiness. He was…he was just so kind, so lovable and sweet.

You recalled the time you’d ruined you shirt on a hunt and the way he’d reacted. Instead of trying to steal a look, he’d turned away and offered you his own, the material swallowing you slightly as you smiled at him afterwards, thanking him profusely.

Why he hadn’t just gone and gotten you a new one went beyond you but you didn’t mind.

It smelt like him, that faint lingering smell that seemed to hover around him whenever he was in a room with you. It wasn’t bad, you just couldn’t name it.

It smelt…warm, happy even.

It was impossible to pin down, it smelt more like a feeling than an actual…well, scent you could name.

He smelt warm and happy, like those nights when you just cuddled up in bed and didn’t immediately fall asleep, but instead contently dozed off, a smile on your face and a warm blanket over your body.

That was him.

 _That_  was Samandriel.

And that was all you could smell as he panted before you, a fierce look on his face as he squared off against the witch that held you captive.

It had been a stupid move on your part, thinking that it was just one witch- _what could go wrong?_

 _Everything_  could go wrong apparently.

She’d known you were coming.

Known who you were.

Luckily though, she  _hadn’t_  been informed of your partner in crime.

The ancient looking woman scowled at the both of you as she muttered under her breath, your hands frantically trying to cut the ropes dangling you from the roof.

She was smart, much smarter that you’d thought, and as you eyed all of your disguarded weapons, you fought back another mouthful of vile words.

You could yell at her dead body later, right now, you had bigger things to worry about.

Like that little bowl she’d just pulled out of nowhere before running towards you.

_“NO!”_

Your angel had seen her and immediately intercepted with a yell, his face furious as the woman struggled against him, taking them both to the floor as he pulled out his blade and made to stab her.

And he had, but not before a little of his blood dripped into the now shattered bowl, this vessel freezing as an odd light flashed through the room. It blinded you for a moment, forcing you to clench your eyes shut and turn away as much as possible as the old witch gave a final cry of some odd sounding words.

Samandriel’s voice screamed out over the top of it though, muting her as he drove his blade deeper, all the windows in the old shack shattering as he continued to talk. It was too much…too much for you to take.

White light continued to fill the room as you gave a pained moan, your ears deaf to his worried cry of your name as you passed out, his hands turning your face too look at him as he panicked.

You woke with a dull ache in your head almost an entire day later, eyes opening slowly as you noticed the lack of roof above you instantly. Slowly moving to sit up, you groaned as you stretched you back with a small ‘crack’, rotating your shoulders silently as you looked around the small clearing.

Your breath caught in your throat and your movements stopped the second you saw him, huddled up on the clear opposite side of your position. He was in a fetal position, his shirtless body rocking back and forth slowly as he hid his face in his crossed arms, soft whimpers reaching your ears with each movement he made.

“S…Samandri-” His face was inches from your own before you even finished his name, his eyes frantically scanning your body for injuries or pain as he held you at a slight distance by your arms. His usually bright eyes were slightly puffy and tear filled, and the marks on his face told you that he’d been crying very recently. His hair was ruffled, messy and forgotten as he ran his hands up and down your arms before moving them to cup your cheeks, his face coming closer to yours as his hot breath lapped at your skin.

“You’re okay, right ___? She didn’t get any of that on you,  _right?_ ” He sounded so worried, so out of breath as he stared into your eyes, pleading with you to answer.

“N-no, she didn’t. What’s going on Sama-”

“ _Don’t say my name!_ ” He pulled away from you quickly, scooting back and looking like all he wanted to do was run instead of be here with you.

It…it kind of hurt to see him look at you like that.

“Why, what’s going on?”

He remained silent, only to let out a whimper and clench his eyes shut as you started to crawl towards him, wanting to know what was wrong.

“I…I can’t ___,  _please_ don’t. Just stay there okay? I just…” he swallowed thickly and that was when you looked down to his lap, spotting the large tent formed in his partly shredded jeans.

“Just tell me what’s going on, I won’t be mad, I promise.”

He had to know that you would understand, he just had to. He’d come to you any time he had worries before, now should be no different.

“I…Right now… ___, she did this to me! That …that  _stupid_ witch!” His eyes opened and looked at you, a wild glint in them as you finally came to a stop before him, sitting as slowly as you could so you didn’t startle him. “She made my vessel  _react to me_ , she  _tuned_ him into my  _grace-my wants!”_

“You mean the…” your eyes dropped to his lap and his followed, another whine leaving him as he buried his face in his hands. “It’s okay Saman-  _Uhh_ , it’s  _okay_. It’s perfectly natural-”

“ _No it’s not!_  If it was, then I wouldn’t want to bend you over and make you  _scream my name_! If it was _natural_ , I wouldn’t want to spill myself inside you and watch you grow fat with my child! These aren’t natural urges ___, they’re hundreds…thousands of times stronger than humans can comprehend.”

You sat frozen, listening to him babble on, hands moving to grip his hair angrily as his face scrunched up in rage.

“I could deal with it in my true form ___, I could ignore the wants…but now my vessel’s….I just can’t stop it. I want you to wear  _my_  mark, I want  _you_. Not that things daughter like she planned, I want  _you_  and I shouldn’t even be considering it but I just-”

“ _Shhhh_ , okay, just take a breath. We’ll figure this out.” You rolled his every confession over in your mind, your lower body coming to life with every word that spilled from him.

He…he wanted you? Had wanted you for longer than just now?

“I  _can’t_  just take a breath! You-  _you’re everywhere_! I can  _smell_  how I affect you and all I want to do is mount you  _like a fucking animal_!”

“Samandriel, ju-” You were on your back and looking up at him and you didn’t even feel the move. His lips assaulted your own, harshly smothering your words as he seemed to vibrate with pent up power, hands fisting in the grass on either side of you as he seemed to reluctantly pull his mouth away.

“I…Oh no, I’m so sorry ___, I didn’t mean to…” he made to get up, only to be stopped by your hands moving to his hair, holding him in place as his still wild eyes looked down at you.

“It’s okay Samandriel. It’s okay. If it’s just for today I can-”

“No.” he whimpered out, eyes seeming to water again as he bit his bottom lip and confessed to you. “ _Not_  just for today, for forever. I don’t just want you once, I want you always and I shouldn’t. Every time you look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours… I just want to wrap myself around you and never let you leave.”

He paused for a moment, considering his words before continuing.

“Every time I see you, hear you,  _I want you_. It’s wrong, so very wrong.”

He…it was wrong? Did he not want to feel anything for you? The rejection must have shown in your eyes, because a second later he was covering your with his body, one hand cushioning your head while his face nuzzled into your neck comfortingly.

“No, no  _don’t_  do that. You always do that and  _I hate it_. You’re perfect, wonderful, way too good for a low class angel like me. This is all my fault, I love you and I can’t have you because I’m still so  _fucking stupid!_ ”

“No you’re not, don’t talk about yourself like that!”

“I am! I can’t have you ___, I want you more than anything, but I  _can’t_.”

“Why? Why can’t you have me?” You demanded, finally fed up with it all. You wanted answers and you wanted them now. “You tell me right now. Why can’t we be happy?”

“Because you don’t feel-”

“What? The same way? News flash genius, I’ve been throwing myself at your damn feet for months and you’ve never even looked my way!”

The hand in your hair tightened for a moment and you heard him whimper again, this time sounding more strangled as his body tensed against your own.

“Don’t say things you don’t mean ___, pleas-”

“I love you, you idiot!”

He let out a strained sound before ripping his head away from your neck and sealing his lips over yours wildly, his free hand actually ripping the shirt from your body as he lifted his own slightly off you.

You gasped, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, caressing your own and mapping out your mouth as his hand pawed at your body. He touched everywhere he could, groping and squeezing, listening intently to each sound you let out, until it finally came to rest on your thigh. He slowly parted your legs and settled between them, his mouth leaving yours to let out a gasp as he settled hard against your clothed mound.

You instinctively rolled your hips up against his, mouth seeking out the skin of his jaw as he sat up and used both hands to fumble with his jeans, his mind too overloaded to figure out how to work it properly.

He ended up just tearing at them until they came off.

You, thankfully, managed to wiggle out of your jeans and panties while he was doing so, leaving you completely bare for his eyes when he looked back up at you.

He stilled, hard and ready before you as he seemed to breathe in your scent deeply.

You were so wet…you’d been waiting for this for so long.

“Can I have you? Will you be mine forever?” He questioned as he practically crawled over towards you, his body coming to settle between your legs, yet no part of your skin was touching his yet.

“Samandriel, I need you, please…”

“You have to tell me yes ___. If you have any doubts,  _say no_. Because if I have you, it’ll be for forever. I won’t share you, I won’t let anyone steal you away, even if you want them too.”

“Yes! Yes damn it, now stop stalling and fuck me!”

He growled.

_Actually growled._

And then his hand was between your legs, fingers slipping in and working to loosen you up as his lips latched onto your neck and lathered it with wet kisses, your own hands clutching at his back as he did so. He rubbed you, curled his fingers and worked you in such a way that left you breathless.

“How’d you-”

“Alfie’s done this before.”

He didn’t give you time to respond as he slowly worked you higher, only to withdraw his fingers and instead move to rub his length along your folds, earning a needy cry from you as his nipped at your skin.

“Mine?”

_“Yours.”_

He entered you slowly, making sure not to hurt you in any way as he worked himself in to the base. You both gasped at the same time, his mouth leaving your neck to seek out your lips, muffling your cries as he slowly withdrew and began again.

You felt hot, like something was burning its way into your chest as he slowly began to pick up his pace, your hips working with his own as he used the hand on your thigh to pull your leg up higher.

He hit your insides perfectly, his length rubbing and pressing exactly where it needed to as he worked you higher, his mouth starting to slow down to softer, more loving kisses as his eyes cracked open to look into your own.

They were glowing, bright blue spotlights watching your every expression as he pulled his face away from yours and just looked at you.

 _Watched_  you.

 _Admired_ your every little noise or movement.

“So lovely…___, I’ve wanted you for so long. I didn’t even know what I was feeling until I asked Dean…it’s this wonderful warm feeling, this…this lightness whenever you so much as look at me. He called it love, but it feels like so much more than that.”

His scent seemed to hover around you, a moan slipping from your mouth as his eyes slid shut and his intensity seemed to skyrocket. His thrusts became more powerful, his free arm steadying him as your nails began to dig into his back, a harsh cry leaving the angel as you began to slowly tighten around him.

“This is…this is what you need? I’ll give you anything,  _anything_  you want. Just let go, open yourself to me-”

Your breathing picked up its pace as his thrusts became wild, his jaw clenching as he leaned over to kiss the centre of your chest, his hot breath feeling heavenly against the strange burn growing there.

_“-Cum for me.”_

And you did.

You did without a second thought, your walls clenching around him as he continued to move, your back arching as your mouth opened in a wordless cry. A pleasant feeling blanketed you in that moment, and your hands felt something odd as you rode out your orgasm.

Cracking your eyes open to see what it was, you were stunned to be met with wings.

_Actual wings._

They shuddered and blanketed the two of you, your hands instinctively reaching out to touch them as Samandriel gave a harsh, desperate thrust into you.

He came with a wild cry, an animalistic tinge to it as he nuzzled your chest, the feeling there growing numb as he did so. Rope after rope of his hot seed filled you, the feeling triggering aftershocks in your body and making you clench around him tighter, milking him for all he had to give.

“That’s right,” He hoarsely mumbled against your skin, shuddering as he finally stopped, running his nose along your skin and up to your jaw, peppering it with light kisses as his wings tensed around the two of you. “That’s  _me_ , that’s  _mine_.  _Not_  Alfie, not  _anyone else’s_. _Me_ , I’m the one painting your insides, _I’m_  the one filling you.”

You moaned lightly, giving a final shuddering cry of his name before coming down, your hands softly stroking his wings as you marvelled at them, at him.

He was amazing.

_Beautiful._

“Samandriel…” He pulled away slightly and looked at you, a content smile on his face as he watched you with hooded eyes, still deeply inside you. “It’s a little cold out here…”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, let’s just go back to the hotel, we can warm up there.” His content look never left him as he very slowly moved, his wings leaving your reach as he pulled out of you and knelt before you.

“I love you…” he mumbled, his eyes bright as the stars appearing in the sky. “I love you more than anything ___.”

“I love you too Samandriel, now let’s head home.”

“I don’t need to.”

You raised a brow, questioning him silently as he slowly reached out and pulled you to his body, appearing in the hotel moments later.

“You  _are_ my home. My home, my love, my ___, my mate.”

“Mate? What are you talking about?”

His eyes started glowing softly again and his wings perked up a little, a purring moan leaving him as he began to harden against you, your eyes going wide as he slowly pushed you to lie on the bed.

_“My mate~”_


	10. When I'm gone (Crowley x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, just pure angst.

You’d always been close to the king of hell, as weird as that was for a hunter to say.

You felt…content with him near, happy almost for the first time in years.

He was a constant presence in your life of death and risks, Sam and Dean being the only other two who’d ever come close to giving you the same feeling. Sure, they died occasionally, but they always came back.

That’s one thing you could always count on a Winchester for.

_They always came back._

They  _never_  left you behind.

Like cockroaches, as Crowley was so fond of comparing.

Crowley…

 

He’d probably be a little sad, hell, maybe even shed a tear when he found out. Or at least, you hoped your time with him had affected him enough for even that. You considered him a friend, and given time you didn’t have, you knew it could have been something more.

Something great…something wonderful and  _wrong_  yet so _right_  it brought a smile to your blood-stained face.

Shakily lifting a hand to your chest and gripping the small pendant there, you let out a sigh and closed your eyes, silently apologizing for leaving the boys behind.

You’d been with them for years, always told them that you’d be there…that you’d never leave.

But some promises were made to be broken unfortunately, and as their faint voices met your ears, you swore you felt a familiar hand on your own, that fake accent lulling you into a content state. Your many pains seemed to fade, the ache your body had dealt with for years fading with it and all you could think of was him.

You cared for him, you really did.

And despite knowing it was probably a lie your mind made up, the feeling that he cared too kept that smile on your face as you let out a final breath.

Content and safe.

At last.

—

Lazily laying back in his chair, Crowley absentmindedly swirled his drink in his glass, the strong scent comforting his as he waited for the boys and you to get home from your hunt.

He’d usually skip out on the ‘welcome back’, but something had been bothering him, and it wasn’t the extra time you’d all been taking to get home. No, he’d been feeling…off so to say, for the past 5 days, unable to do much more than frown in confusion each time it crossed his mind.

Each time  _you_  crossed his mind.

You…you were different, strange.

Not like the hunters he was so used to dealing with.

You actually seemed to enjoy his company, and in return, he’d found himself enjoying your own. It was the small things that had endeared you to him, from the smiles or quietly shared drinks, to the conversations and sarcasm that seemed to follow you around.

Just…tiny little things really.

Nothing special, nothing grand or mind blowing.

But you were the only one to share them with  _him_ , and he appreciated that.

The way your hips swung when you walked was a definitely plus as well.

‘Yes, definitely the old ‘ _I hate to see her leave, but I love to watch her go’_. And that laugh…’

He found your laugh stirring in a way he wasn’t used to. It didn’t turn him on, no, but it made him feel lighter somehow, and he wasn’t too sure when to make of that. He was the king of hell, yet being near you actually made him feel the part, feel important and powerful.

It was odd.

You were odd, and he actually liked it.

Hearing the old car finally pull up outside, Crowley downed the rest of his drink and straightened, fixing his tie subtly as he stood.

Footsteps approached the door, and his usual smirk came to his face, sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue as the door swung open.

Two bodies.

Two red stained sets of eyes.

Two stoic expressions that stared at him in silence.

Two.

No smile…

No sarcastic comeback just as ready to go as his own…

No swaying hips…

No  _you_ …

“…”

“She’s gone.”

“…”

“Dead. An angel got to her while we were…while we were looking for Cas.”

The two brothers just watched him, watched as the seemingly black hearted demon swallowed and breathed out shakily.

“Alright then.”

And he was gone, leaving them on their own. Leaving them to mourn in silence as they tried to think of a plan now that their world had fallen apart again.

They’d never know about how he’d hunted those angels down.

They’d never know about how he’d raged and destroyed his hideouts, silent tears on his cheeks as he took his anger out on anyone near him.

The grieving brothers would also never know how much you’d actually meant to him, how much your loss had swayed him to help them out.

And neither would you.

But your soul always felt a little warmer, a little happier when a certain demon made his way to your grave, the scent of flowers you’d never see drifting by your nose as you waited.

Waited for Sam and Dean.

For the friends you’d left behind.

For _him_.


	11. Another awkward silence (Adam X Reader)

It was entirely unintentional the first time it happened, your focus more on the hunt than on him.

It was a simple salt and burn, one Sam and Dean thought would be great practice for you and Adam. You’d been with them for a few year at this point, but you mainly stayed in the motels and researched, finding that hunting really wasn’t your thing.

Putting yourself in imminent danger on a day to day basis? No thank you.

But after everything that had gone down with the angels and apocalypse, the two older men decided it best to train you up in case you ever needed to help them out or protect yourself. Adam, after being rescued from hell, had been just as reluctant to hunt as you had been, but knew it needed to be done.

During this particular salt and burn, things got a little…cramped you could say. Trapped between a shelf, Adam and the wall, you groaned against his shirt, your face pinned between his chest and the peeling wallpaper.

He’d frozen against you as his body crushed against your own, his arms on either side of you as he tried to push the shelf off.

It didn’t work.

“Adam…I think I can squeeze out the side, can you move your arm?” You had questioned at the time, relieved when he just grunted and did so.

You moved slowly, rotating your hips and body, rubbing against him as you slowly but surely began to slide out.

His hands had fists against the wall, but you’d just assumed it was from his annoyance at the situation.

“Just a…just a little more- got it!” You slid free a second later, quickly surveying the area before helping him dislodge the large piece of furniture pinning the shelf in place.

He’d avoided looking at you for the rest of the hunt, and at the time, you’d just brushed it off.

The second time…well, it was as unintentional as the first.

A friendly sparring session to tune up your reflexes ended with you pinned to the floor underneath him, his legs parting and pinning your own to stop your struggles as he smiled down at you smugly.

Until you started squirming against him that is.

You squirmed, you pressed up against him, using your weight to try and throw him off as you bucked and thrashed.

It seemed entirely useless though, he was still pinning your wrists above your head triumphantly.

And then, he wasn’t.

He was  _gone_ , standing across from you and his gaze so accusing that you had to wonder what was going on.

“Huh? What the  _hell_  Adam, I could have still won that,  _get back here_!”

“Not now ___, I have something to do. Get Sam or- actually, don’t. They said uh…you know, sticking with consistent training partners and all that. We need to learn each other’s style.”

“Then get away from that door and spar with me  _damn it!”_

“ _Not. Now. ___.”_

You’d watched him slip out stiffly, his back ridged as he walked away, leaving your sight as quickly as he could.

Odd, Adam was usually much more laidback, especially with you.

…Well, only with you now that you thought about it, he still seemed to hold a grudge against his brothers.

And the third time…the third time was when you found out what was really going on.

_Oops._

Another case, another monster, and this time, you found yourself landing on top of Adams body, your thighs straddling his as he let out a pained groan from under you.

“Adam?” You whispered quietly, laying your body against his as the shrubs around you hid your forms. “You okay?”

“Yeah…yeah, I’m fine. Where the hell are they?!”

They, being his older brothers, were currently freeing the things hostages, unintentionally drawing the monsters attention.

But, you both didn’t know that at the time.

And you, you knew you’d be forced to stay like that until they did their job and lured the beast away. You couldn’t move, you couldn’t call out for them. If you did, it’d be on you in a heartbeat and you didn’t even have a knife to arm yourself with.

… _you_  didn’t have a knife…

“Adam…do you have-”

“Strapped to my belt, left side.”

You smiled down at him quickly and reached between your bodies, shrugging off how his chest seemed to stop moving the closer your hand came to his belt. And as your fingers accidentally grazed the skin of his navel while you fumbled with the sharp weapon, he let out a shuddering breath.

“ _Fuck.”_

Curiously, you looked to his face, your body pressed tightly on top of his own as you faintly heard the sounds of the beast leaving the area.

Good, one less thing to worry about. You sighed and placed the knife beside you, looking back to Adam as he continued to curse under his breath.

“What is it?”

“Just…just don’t move okay?”

“Adam-”

“___, please, just stop  _squirming against me damn it!”_

That’s when you felt it, the slightest twitch of his slowly hardening member against your thigh. You blushed and looked at him with wide eyes, his own falling shut as his head dropped against the ground in embarrassment.

“Look, just…just ignore it okay? I’m sorry but I can’t-” He was interrupted by his own body, his breath halting again as you shifted unconsciously, his hard length now pressed firmly against your jean covered crotch.

“ _Fuck! Don’t do that ___!_ ”

He was blushing, his eyes closed as he swallowed nervously, his face turning to look away from you as he twitched in his pants again.

“Uhhh-”

You started, only to stop when you noticed how vulnerable he looked as he pressed his lips together slightly harder than necessary, obviously waiting for the scolding you’d give him. But as watched him wince slightly, his eyes clenching shut tighter as he heard your voice, you reconsidered.

It wasn’t really… _his_  fault, you reasoned, it was his body.

It was a natural reaction…

Just like how you pressed against him a little more, your ears delighting in the small yet delicious gasp that left him. It…it wasn’t your fault that it kind of felt  _good_  to see him laying there, his hands shifting to grip your hips, knowing that  _you_  were the one to make him feel this way.

“___, what are you-”

“Was…was  _I_ the one to make you like this, or is it just because of our position?”

“What?! Now  _really_  isn’t the time __-”

You slightly rolled your hips, feeling his heat begin to warm you through your clothes.

“Tell me Adam,  _please?_  I won’t be mad, I promise.”

He just looked at you from under his lashes, his blush not dying down in the least as he moved to bite his lower lip, watching you sit up slightly and straddle him properly.

“Please tell me?”

“It’s…it was you okay? I’m sorry and I know it’s weird being your friend and all, but just seeing you, feeling you…it’s more intense than I’ve ever imagined it to be?”

“You’ve thought about this before?”

You shifted against him again, a light moan leaving him as he clutched your hips tighter, his own raising to press himself against you more fully.

Too many clothes, but it’s not like you could do anything about that right now.

“I…”

“Tell me Adam, it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“I _have_  thought about it…had a dream or two I guess. I can’t help it though ___, please don’t hate me. I just…I  _like_  you okay? I can’t  _help_  reacting like this!”

“It’s…it’s okay.”

You sat frozen above him for a few moments, contemplating what he’d just revealed to you.

He… _liked_  you?

 _Like_  liked you?

“___,” he started, still blushing and embarrassed, yet a slightly begging tone under laid his words. “Please…please don’t stop.”

“I don’t know….”

“___…”

“Is this okay? Are we allowed to be doing this? Dean always said-”

“Just shut up and move ___, forget whatever  _they_  told you, I’m the one asking you to-”

As those words left him, you leaned down, sealing your lips against his as you rolled your hips once more, this time starting a small rhythm as he shuddered under you.

His lips felt so needy against your own, caressing, biting, and begging you for more until you felt his tongue lick you bottom lip pleadingly. Opening your mouth while feeling one of his hands shift to tangle in your hair, you let out a quiet moan, Adam answering near instantly by pulling you harder against his jean clad erection.

The air felt hot between you as you both rocked against each other, your jeans providing a delicious friction each time your body met his. His hand fisted in you hair and tilted your head, his mouth continuing to slant across yours as his tongue invaded and caressed your own.

You pressed down harder, angling so your cloth covered clit would get the attention it craved, and when you did so, you almost saw stars. Adam seemed to pick up on it too, his hand guiding you against him over and over, the only sounds in the small area around you being that of denim rubbing together.

The man under you shifted the hand from your hair and to your back, pulling you down against him fully and holding you to him as your breathing began to pick up its pace.

“You’re so beautiful ___.”

And with those whispered words, you came undone, tensing for a moment before slumping against the man who held you, body going lax as you let out as small sigh of his name.

One, two, three rolls of his hips later, and Adam let out a small cry of his own, his arms tightening around you as he shuddered. You lay like that for a short time, both seeming to try and come to terms with what you’d just done, only to fall silent whenever you dared look to each other’s eyes.

“Adam I-”

“Shhh, let’s just…let’s just wait for the other two. We’ll meet up with them when it’s safe.”

You nodded against his chest and made to sit up slowly, only to find him still clutching you to his form tightly.

“I just…let me hold you for a little longer. Please?”

You took a deep breath, his scent filling your nose and clouding your mind for a moment before you smiled, just slightly, and tilted you head to look him in the eye.

“Alright.”


	12. Guardian angel (Samandriel x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just pure angst.

Samandriel had always been a gentle soul, not quite understanding the ways of the world, yet still managing to get by.

His brothers, family, even while at war with each other,meant everything to him.

And so did you.

From the moment he’d been given his mission, from that firstsecond he’d lay eyes on you…he _felt_.

He  _dreamt_.

He  _broke_ the rules.

And he’d had no idea why.

Emotions, he later learned, were as much a curse as they were a blessing.

Everything you did, every word you spoke, swayed him, made him alter things. Be it something tiny like finding lost keys- or something big like a near miss with a passing car…

He was there.

He  _helped_  when he shouldn’t have.

And now he was damned because of it. Damned to suffer, to live out what little life he had left unable to help you in any way.

Because he couldn’t do anything, not while tied up in this damned chair, secluded from help, from his powers.

So many times he’d saved your life, so many times he’d steered you away from harm. Each time he saved you, something worse appeared just around the corner though.

Because things  _always_  seemed to get worse.

That’s what happens when you mess with fate after all.

Each time he pushed you in one direction, he’d have to turn you right back around and save you again, only from something much worse that time.

No, he knew something wasn’t right…and now, as he found himself powerless to do anything but watch as you ran for your life, crying and pleading to the empty air around you.

His heart broke with every cry that left you.

His eyes watered with every step you were forced to take.

And his very essence seethed, because he knew this was entirely his own fault.

He loved you…but he hadn’t let you go.

He’d been selfish, he’d wanted,  _yearned_  for things he couldn’t have- and now you were paying the price.

Samandriel had done this to you- saved you, yet damned you at the same time.

You had been fated to die years ago, to pass peacefully in your sleep due to a gas leak, but he’d grown attached to you and hadn’t been able to let you pass on and leave.

He’d saved you that day, and selfishly, he knew he’d do it again if he could.

And now here he was, stuck in place helpless as you ran through the snow barefoot and crying. It looked so cold, you looked so cold, and even with how distorted the images he saw were, he could still see you shiver and shake.

Eventually, you slowed down, unable to keep pace. Running turned to jogging, turned to limping, all the while you never stopped crying.

Because your guardian angel had been  _taken_  from you, and you loved him.

Loved him more than anything, and maybe, just maybe, if you got in enough trouble…He’d come back?

Your pace slowly came to a stop, your body falling to the ground as you huddled under a tree, the cold snow cushioning your form as you curled in on yourself.

Nose running and eyes red, you shakily breathed in and out, sobs still ripping from you as you curled into a ball, completely ignoring the world around you.

No, if you stayed long enough, you knew he’d come for you, he always had before.

So you waited.

And waited.

And waited.

All while he watched you, watched as your body cooled, as your breaths shortened, and you slowly- oh so slowly- froze.

And not once did he take his pleading eyes off you, wishing, praying to his father for help- help for you.

Because you meant the world to him- you were his everything- his one and only  _and please father just this once, just let me be selfish this once, I’ll never ask anything of you again._

But no help came.

And your heart slowly gave out, your body too cold, too exhausted to fight anymore.

You died, praying to your angel, praying for him to come back to you  _and you were sorry if you scared him away, he could forget about what you said and you’d stop loving him if he would just stay please._

You died, lonely and cold, broken and praying for just one last hug…

And he shattered.


	13. Sleep well (Castiel x Reader)

You’d suffered from nightmares from a very early age, well aware that the things most people considered fake  _may actually_  be hiding under your bed.

Ghosts, demons, monsters of all shapes and sizes? You _knew_  they were real- had been told by your family that they were, you’d even seen them regularly while growing up.

And you had also been taught that you would one day help rid the world of them.

_The family business and all that jazz._

You’d grown up on the road with your parents, learning that practicality was key and anything you didn’t need- you  _really_  didn’t need.

Teddy bears, dolls and toys of all kinds? A waste of money- you could be learning about vampires and other such things instead.

You didn’t need something to sleep with, a gun under your pillow would do much more good than a stuffed toy.

_But a gun didn’t make the nightmares go away._

A gun  _didn’t_  offer you as much comfort as it did your parents.

So you learned to live with the dreams, you learned to deal with your tears and terrors quickly. With each year that passed, with each number added to your age- you grew.

You matured.

You learned to live like a hunter.

School? Your mother scoffed at the idea and taught you herself, finding the thought of staying in one area appalling.

Friends? You didn’t need them. Contacts were just as good, saved your life even.

But deep down…you didn’t like it.

_You longed for more._

A friend.

A comfort.

 _Something_  to help you rid yourself of the nightmares, anything at all.

As strong as you were, it was something you’d never been able to put behind you, no matter how hard you tried.

More time passed and your parents eventually fell to the same fate the majority of hunters did. It was inevitable, and you were well aware that it would be you in their place one day.

Just another fact of life.

But then, as you went out on your own- there was a change. An act of fate maybe? Destiny?

_The Winchesters._

They were your age and working on some serious business when you met via Bobby, the older man having informed you of the seals while checking in on you after the apparent ‘ _Rising of the witnesses’._

They’d obviously been through a lot, and you offered help whenever you could, assisting them as needed. It was how you were raised, it was in your blood to fight these sort of things.

Eventually after being around them for a few months, you felt your walls beginning to crack, to shatter with each joke or smile shot your way. You’d never experienced anything like it before, and they’d obviously been raised very different from you.

As bad as their dad may have seemed to them, you’d have killed for him to be your parent.

No matter how incompetent, at least he tried.

He loved them, and while your father loved you, he never went out of his way to show it like John apparently had.

You came to care for the brothers with each case you took on together, came to see them as the friends you so desperately needed.

It was nice to have people to talk to, to joke around with. They didn’t even care about your awkwardness, apparently having been clued in by Bobby to the way you were raised.

That…

That was when you’d met _Castiel_.

A freaking  _Angel_.

He was rather straight forward and didn’t understand the most basic things, but he tried and you could appreciate that. It was rather amusing to explain this or that to him, and you took great joy in finding someone who had trouble trying to understand references like you did. There wasn’t a lot of TV around when you travelled with your family, so you and Castiel learned together.

Slowly, you began to notice his blue eyes soften when he gazed in your direction.

Slowly, that stern face would crack and show a small smile hidden from everyone but you.

And slowly, you came to notice your nightmares fading, lingering warmth surrounding you whenever you woke up with a start.

You didn’t know what it meant, but you noticed it all the same. You’d been trained to be observant, and Castiel wasn’t being subtle in any sense of the word.

With each look, your face became hot.

With each smile, you found you couldn’t maintain eye contact, having to look away as your pulse sky rocketed.

All of which led to tonight.

The boys were out keeping watch over a house, just to be sure they’d gotten the ghost within. As a hunter you needed to expect the unexpected, and it wouldn’t be the first time a ghost had tried to play dead to shake you off.

You’d offered to stay with them, but they’d turned you away, telling you to go get some much needed sleep instead.

And sleep you did.

Until you jolted awake hours later, your hands flying out to grip the body next to you as you swiftly flipped on top of them and pulled your knife from under your pillow.

Guilty blue eyes stared up at you, dishevelled hair messy against your pillow as you blinked down at the angel underneath you slowly, face becoming hot the longer you stared.

“…Cas…?”

“___.” He just greeted you like this was an everyday event, the only difference being the way he seemed to occasionally shift under you as you tried to comprehend what was happening.

Silence flowed between you, your thighs straddling his waist as you slowly, very slowly, drew your knife away and narrowed your eyes down at the man.

“Cas…what are you doing in my bed?”

He didn’t respond immediately, only stared up at you with those bright eyes that seemed to look into your very soul, something foreign lurking deep within that escaped the both of you.

“Castiel?” You prompted again as he seemed to snap out of his state and blink up at you with the same odd look he always seemed to wear when he was in your presence.

“I was assisting you.”

Another blank look from you, yet the man didn’t continue, most likely not aware you were waiting for him to continue. You took a deep breath and slowly let it out, your heart picking up its pace as you bit your lip softly.

You didn’t notice the angel’s eyes zeroing in on the action, just like you didn’t notice the way he swallowed and looked back to your eyes.

“With what?”

“Sleeping.” A short and simple response, and if you’d have been anyone else, you’d have laughed at how perturbed he looked as he began shifting under you again.

Taking note of your position, you slowly went to move off him, only to be stopped by his hands quickly moving to grip your waist.

A sharp yelp from you, a quick movement from the angel, and you found yourself laying down again, cradled against his side lightly.

“Castiel, what do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m assisting you.”

“Let me up right now or a swear-”

“Hush.”

Silence.

You slowly tilted your head to look up at the angel, a brow raised in question as he simply tucked your head under his chin and sighed.

It seemed oddly human coming from him.

“…Did you seriously just tell me to-”

“Hush. You need rest and seem to be unable to get the required amount without me assisting you.”

His hands seemed to tighten a little around you, pulling you closer to him as you felt his cold shoes touch your feet, a strange rustling noise filling the room around you both.

“How long have you been…”

Warmth enveloped you, something soft seeming to blanket your form as an odd sound came from the angel’s chest.

Was it a hum? A purr or growl? You didn’t know, all you knew in that moment was that you had never felt more relaxed before.

You’d never felt more content, more…whole.

Your eyes fell closed of their own will, you mind slowly going blank as you tried to fight the odd calmness that surrounded you.

“A rather long time now. ___, sleep, I’ll keep the nightmares away.”

And you knew he would.

Castiel had never broken a promise to you before.

“At least…take…your damn shoes off _fff_ ……”

You were out before you could even finish.

—-

That was how Sam and Dean found you the next morning, the noise of wings rushing by the only thing alerting them to the angel’s previous presence in the room.

Well, that, the feathers on your bed, and the fact that he’d forgotten his shoes.

“Was that…Cas?”

“Yep.”

“In…___’s bed?”

“Uh-huh.”

“ _Son of a bitch_.”


	14. From hell with love (Adam x reader)

The boys had been a part of your life for many years, having saved you from multiple demon encounters while they were searching for their own yellow eyed pain in the ass. It was like clockwork. You’d innocently be going about your life, a demon would show up, and the so would they.

They’d saved you each time, only realizing it was the same person after the third one.

After careful research and a few ‘interrogations’ you weren’t invited to see, it turns out that someone, or something, had put a hit on your bloodline.

Your father had apparently been a hunter and had made one too many enemies before his life was taken from him by ghouls.

 _Ghouls_  of all things…

You remembered that day well, but had been convinced at the time that it was just your mind altering the facts to help you cope.

 _People eating monsters hadn’t really whisked you away,_  your mother told you,  _it’s just the trauma._

But now, now you knew that they had, that you weren’t just imagining them having snuck into your house and kidnapped you. Your father had saved you, gotten you out of there safe and sound, but not before being fatally injured in the process.

You’d loved your father, and things just weren’t the same after he died.

Your mother coped well all things considered, especially with having to raise you alone. But by your tenth birthday, the deaths began.

Your grandparents, closely followed by their children, and then your cousins. By the time you were in your late teens, you were all alone.

But you remained strong, you listened to your fathers last words and you  _‘fought for a life worth living’_.

Bad things may have happened in the past, but you would not let that ruin your life, it would be an insult to everything people had done for you. You may have bad days and it may have been hard, but you knew you could do it.

That was when the boys had stumbled into your life.

They’d just lost their father and were hurting, you could tell when they rescued you from the first demon.

You’d thanked them and let them go on with their lives, silently wishing them luck.

And then the next one attacked, and the boys just happened to be nearby to save you again.

There was suspicion on both sides, but after the fourth run in, the made sure to find out the cause. The ‘contract’ as they called it, had been to wipe out your fathers bloodline, and apparently the demons had been having a little too much fun doing it.

Sam and Dean had deemed it necessary to have you tag along with them, and after all the times they’d saved you, you trusted them.

Sure, bad things happened around them and people often died, but you actually felt alive for once.

You weren’t just existing, you were  _living_ , just like you’d been told to.

A year rolled by and tragedy struck, Dean’s soul having been bargained away. After a year of just tagging along with them, it was then that they decided to train you up. With all the shit that was happening, you appreciated it, you really did.

They became the family you’d craved for, the older brothers you wished you had growing up, and each day with them was a blessing to you. They taught you the basics- quizzed you on things you’d come to learn during your time with them, taught you how to shoot and handle a knife.

And then, while you were peacefully ignorant and sleeping, Dean went to hell.

You were angry,  _so angry_  for so long.

Why hadn’t they told you that they were going to do it?  _Why did the leave you behind?!_

A few weeks later and total loss of contact with Sam cleared your mind enough to see things for how they were. The boys had wanted to keep you safe, you weren’t trained enough to help out and would have only caused problems.

You just wished you’d had the chance to say goodbye…

After a while you really did try to get in contact with Sam, but anything you did just wasn’t enough. Eventually, Bobby persuaded you to return to his place-  _“At least until the idjit gets his head together.”_

Bobby was awesome, you could testify to that. The stories he told, they things he taught you, it was all just mind-blowing. The man never really took you out on hunts like the boys had, but you could understand that so you didn’t push.

Months of silence from Sam, and then out of the blue…Dean.

_He was back._

You’d been so nervous when Bobby interrogated him, praying that it was really the man you saw as a brother- Turns out that it was.

And you  _may_  or  _may not_  have cried about it in his arms.

Dean was kind enough to not bring it up again.

Things went to hell after that, because guess what?

Angles? Real.

Lucifer? Real.

The apocalypse? Yeah, that was  _actually_  going to happen.

Many seals broke, and only some were saved, but…it was a dead end street and you just couldn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. Between the trench coat wearing angel and sudden increase in demon activity, you were just as shocked as the boys to find out they had a brother.

When the boy, seemingly around your age, walked up to the three of you the first time…well, you may or may not have been  _a little_  flustered.

It wasn’t intentional by any means, but the way he looked at you from the corner of his eye and smiled had you blushing and looking away. Sure, Dean flirted with you all the time, but you knew it was just an automatic reaction from him, it was just how he was.

But this man… _Adam_ ….you kind of liked him

Well, needless to say, you were sickened when you found out it had been a damn ghoul making eyes at you.

Yeah, you’d never really been lucky with love, but to have a freaking _ghoul_  of all things be the only one to actually show interest in you?

Yeah, talk about a blow to your pride.

Dean got a kick out of it after he calmed down too, and you didn’t hear the end of it for years. No, if he could work it into a joke, he did so, and if you hadn’t come to view him as an annoying older brother- you’d have punched him a long time ago.

Shit went down over the next year or so, you honestly had trouble remembering when things happened now.

Too much happening in too little a time had really scrambled your brain.

You fought, you lost people, and in the end, it all came down to _Sam_ and  _Dean_.

_Michael_ _vs Lucifer._

And the, those dickbag angels decided to add their brother, who’d apparently been resurrected just like Dean, back into the mix.

Talk about awkward…

Dean kept him locked up and you were in charge of keeping him company, to try and take his mind off things as his brothers worked to find out what was happening and how to stop it.

You…well, you two kind of hit it off you guessed. He was a little snarky, a sharp comment always at the tip of his tongue, but you understood.

Trauma does things to a person, and it took time to try and deal with issues and memories.

He was sassy, he was smart, and he had that small cute smile the…the  _ghoul’d_  had.

_You swore right then that if Dean ever brought that incident up to Adam, you’d stab him yourself._

You stayed with Adam, you talked to him about anything and everything, even explaining why you were with his brothers in the first place. He’d taken it well, even looked a little concerned when you told him about how the demon attacks headed your way had picked up again.

It was…well, it was sweet. Honestly, he had bigger things to worry about right now. You’d just grinned at him and told him that it was okay though, that you could handle yourself now.

You were a hunter in training- it was your job to be able to protect yourself. That little blush on his cheeks had just been the icing on the cake, especially when you sat next to him and he got flustered over it. You’d find yourself brushing up against him, your arm resting against his own as you both watched TV or just talked.

You were content during that time.

_He really was cute, and it was so nice to have someone your age around for once._

_Then_  that stupid fat-ass angel had to go and  _ruin it all._

Sam went to hell, Dean broke completely, and the boy you’d been so eager to get to know was gone  _again_.

Dean had pleaded with you to leave the life behind and tag along with him, to go back to that normal world you only faintly remembered. You couldn’t though, and the broken guilty look on his face told you he thought it was all his fault.

You don’t know how many drunk calls you’d gotten from him after that, 3am confessions about how he’d ruined your life and taken everything away from you, just like his dad had with him. As the year progressed, the slowed down though, coming to a stop as you slowly but surely lost contact with him.

From a call a day to one a week, one a month, until eventually you didn’t hear from him again.

You were really on your own now, and you didn’t like it.

You’d tried staying with Bobby, but there were just too many memories there, and it always seemed like he was trying to keep something from you. Eventually you began drifting from town to town, working any case you could while trying to lose your near constant demon trail.

A new start was what you needed, so that’s what you went for.

You got a new phone and copied all the contacts onto it, but you never sent them your new number.

Dean didn’t need it, Bobby had his own life, and Sam…Sam was in hell.

You grew over the time you spent away from them, years passing without a word, but you always kept an ear out. You’d go back and help without a second thought if they needed you.

You may be angry, but they were still family.

It was only after running into them again that you found out they’d purposely been keeping what had happened from you. Years had passed, and they’d still been trying to protect you like family should.

The guilt ate away at you, and you teamed up with them again. After seeing them, after looking in their eyes and seeing just how broken they’d become, you wished you’d never left.

You’d give anything to have gone back with Dean to that Lisa girl, or to have just stayed with Bobby until things got better.

Maybe you could have saved him?

But you hadn’t, you’d make it up to them though, you swore you would.

Then…then you found out about their neat little bunker.

 _And_  the half-brother barely holding himself together within it. You’d been gone for so long, missed so many things…

It only felt right to offer to help with Adam, it was the very least you could do, especially since he’d apparently been asking about you.

When you first showed up at the bunker and saw him, he’d just watched you from his chair, freezing in place a you smiled softly in his direction.

_According to Dean, it was the most reaction they’d gotten out of him in a week._

Slowly, you settled into the bunker, making yourself as comfortable there as you could. It was honestly amazing, and it was the perfect place to be while you reconnected with the boys. They slowly filled you in on everything you missed, and your guilt was only matched by Dean’s as he admitted to not wanting to contact you at all in the beginning.

Sam had convinced him though, and that was when they’d found out about your new life as a hunter. He’d told you about how he’d wanted to go and bring you back to them, but with Sam how he had been, he hadn’t thought it safe at the time.

And then Castiel had his… _episode_ , leaving them entirely too preoccupied to hunt you down.

Guilt slowly faded from both of your minds as you listened to each other’s stories, as you both understood that it was just the way things should have been.

_If you’d been around during it all, chances are you’d be 6 feet under right now._

Aside from reconnecting with the boys and avoiding their new pet demon, you took to your job of helping out Adam with gusto.

Slowly, you coaxed him to start speaking to you, even if it was just as small yes or no in the beginning. He didn’t flinch when you were near him now, and he actually let you make his food. Dean and Sam had both thanked you sincerely the first time he actually ate a full meal, their pride radiating from their forms as they let you do what you needed to.

It was usually just you and Adam at the bunker, Sam and Dean out hunting or helping out with the trials and stuff. They still tried to keep you distanced, but you were working on that slowly. If they wanted you here, you needed to be as informed as they were.

After a few weeks of being in your presence, Adam started talking a little more, actually answering you when you asked him what he wanted or if he’d like to do anything. It’d shocked you, but you’d just smiled at him, glowing with happiness as the dark circles under his eyes started to fade.

Nightmares seemed to plague his every attempt to sleep, and more than once you’d hear an ever so tentative knock on your door at random hours of the night.

He’d look so ashamed to be asking for comfort, but you made sure to let him know it was okay, that he was welcome in anytime he needed. This little privilege led to you waking up night after night, hearing your door open as he tried to sneak in and lay next to you.

You always pretended to be asleep though, because if lying next to you was helping him, then it was okay in your books- no need to embarrass him about it. He never tried anything, and the only times he’d actually touch you were when he either tossed or moved in his sleep, or if he felt like holding your hand.

It was sweet how he did that, and the feel of his fingers locking with your own as he tried to sleep was actually kind of nice.

Slowly but surely, you began to notice the way he craved your attention, the way he’d cling to you if his brothers were nearby.

If Dean started flirting with you innocently, Adam would shuffle closer to your side, pressing against you and leaning his head on your shoulder. He liked the contact, had admitted to it calming him down when he was angry or scared.

But why would he need calming at a time like that?

You didn’t know, but it always floated in the back of your mind.

Whenever Sam wanted you to go on a hunt with them, or if you declared that you were going to go solo for a few days, Adam would suddenly be glued to your side like glue, a hand grasping your jacket as he followed you around the bunker. And when you left…Dean had told you about the fits of rage the man would have, throwing things and yelling, even driving them to lock him up from time to time.

You were apparently his anchor, you were what kept him sane.

And you didn’t have the slightest idea why.

It was after your fifth solo trip that he started talking to you while you  _‘slept’_ , his hands beginning to wander to slightly more intimate places.

You should have yelled at him for it, you should have kicked him out.

But it felt…it felt good, like he was treasuring you, worshipping every place his fingers wandered to.

“You’re so pretty ___, the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen…”

His fingers dipped under the collar of your loose shirt, his hot skin touching your own and leaving trails of fire as he dragged then down towards your beasts.

“So soft and loving, I’m so happy that you’re mine. If you weren’t here with me…I don’t think I could do it.”

His hand cupped one of your breasts and very softly squeezed it, his hot breath lapping as your neck as he spooned you from behind.

“The first time I saw you I knew you were something special. Always looking out for me, always telling Dean where to stick it when he talked to much.”

His hand would drag back out of your shirt and he’d sigh contently, tracing it down your side and to the edge of your pants.

He never went further than that though, no matter how hard he was, no matter how much you seemed to affect him. He’d just lay there with you for hours, the both of you worked up and wanting but unwilling to tell the other.

After the sixth night of his…groping, you tried to prompt him into action. You…you were too embarrassed to ask, to embarrassed to let him know you were awake.

So that night as he curled up at your back and began to let his hands wander, he let out a stunned noise to find you not wearing pants, your hand cupping your centre in your ‘sleep’.

You relaxed your head and bared your neck to him, moaning softly as you stroked you folds, his hot breath lapping at your skin as he panted. He watched as you rolled onto your back and spread our legs slightly, eyes still closed and ‘sleeping’ as your hips rolled into your hand, two fingers sinking inside yourself as he shifted to get a better view.

You felt him softly gripping the sides of your panties, pulling them down your legs slightly as your hips raised again, what you were doing now open to his eyes.

His body stilled against your side as he shuddered, muffling a groan as you continued to play with yourself, slipping your wet fingers out and up your folds to that small bundle of nerves before travelling back down to repeat it.

His hands slowly began to map out your body, lightly trailing lines of fire across your skin as your shirt rode up higher at his prompting. He was hard against the outside of your thigh, his hips pressed tightly against it as you moved and wiggled, moaning out each time you felt the heat in your lower body build.

You’d never gotten like this that quickly before, and you knew it had everything to do with Adam’s gaze raking over your body.

You almost froze when you felt his lips dance along your neck, but you were a good actor so you just played it off as a shudder instead.

You fingered yourself slowly, savouring every feeling and jolt that came from the experience, you revelled in the feeling of Adam hot and hard against you, enjoying your show. With each thrust of your fingers, each rub of your palm, your juices wet your entrance and you just knew it’d be hell trying to sleep after this.

Oh well, it was worth it.

Your hips rolled one last time and you felt him nuzzle up to your hair, shuddering along with you as you came with a low and slightly muffled call of his name.

His name…

_Why had you said that of all things?!_

You…you liked him, you really did…but why would you do that?

Your fingers stayed inside yourself as you felt him continue to shake against you, low incoherent noises coming from him before he ripped himself from your side and practically bolted from the room.

You were left there, body still tingling, with only the sound of his fading footsteps to keep you company.

The next morning while you were making breakfast, Dean was at his worst. Flirting and teasing you, going on about how he’d very much like to get a taste of your ‘cherry pie’.

 _He_  knew you were planning to make one later that day, but the horrified look on Sam’s face said he hadn’t thought to share the news.

That man could be such a shit stirrer at times…

And Adam…Adam looked just about ready to break his brothers neck. The youngest Winchester was sitting on the edge of his seat, around the table from his brothers and at your side as per usual. He gave no sign that he’d felt any differently after watching you last night, no sign that it affected him in any way. You knew that it had though…you’d felt just how much he’d… _reacted._

“Just shut the hell up already!” The man next to you snapped, glaring over at his brother while the man just raised a brow, Sam sighing and trying to focus on the paper as they went at it.

“Oh, come on Adam, you’re acting like you  _wouldn’t_  want a taste too. We all know ___ makes the best pie around, isn’t that right  _sweetie_?”

God damn it Dean, it was too early for this.

“Stop  _looking_  at her like that!  _Stop it!_ ”

You froze along with the other men, all eyes turning to Adam as he seemed to snarl over at Dean, his hands gripping the sides of his chairs as he fought with himself, the dents in the wood beneath his fingers instantly catching your attention.

That…that shouldn’t be possible…

“Adam, look man-”

“NO! I’ve seen the way you look at her, I’ve heard you when you think no one’s around! _Stay away from her and leave us alone!”_

“ _’Us’_? Okay  _little_  brother, how about we take a deep breath here and-”

“She’s  _mine_  damn it, you’re  _not_  taking her from me. You and your damn father have already ruined my life,  _you’re not taking her too!_ ”

Time seemed to slow before your eyes as everything played out in slow motion, your body refusing to move as you saw him tense and turn.

Before you had time to react, Adam was on you, his mouth sealing over yours before travelling to your neck, teeth firmly latching on as you felt a rush of….something course through your body in searing waves.

Your mouth fell open in slight pain, Sam and Dean letting out yells of their own that you only just made out over the sound of your own heart pounding in your ears.

It felt like….like  _angel mojo_ , just like when you’d let Castiel heal you and touch your soul to recharge, but so much stronger than the trench coat wearing mans…

That didn’t make any sense though, Adam was human, he shouldn’t have been able to do that.

 _Then again, he shouldn’t have been able to do a lot of things…when you looked back at this point later on while researching with Sam and Dean,_ this  _would be what tipped you all off. You’d never found out how he’d escaped from hell in the first place, never got an answer from him-_

As Sam and Dean began to rush over to pull the feral sounding boy off you, you felt him lean up, his hot breath ghosting over your ear as you smelt your own blood.

_“I know you were awake last night ___, I always know when you’re awake.”_

_-You also never found out if he’d managed to kick Michael out._


	15. Taunting words (Crowley x Reader)

“- And you two morons just had to go and  _mess it all up_!” Crowley yelled, his lips pulled into a slight snarl as he paced back and forth in the trap the Winchesters had painted before you arrived.

You’d honestly never seen Crowley this angry before, but then again, you’d only known him for a handful of years, meeting him for the first time after teaming up with the Winchester brothers on a hunt.

You loved the boys, you really did, but the way the liked to wind the demon up always sat wrong with you.

Then again, Crowley was a demon, he could take a little light teasing with no consequence…he’d know better than to fall for Dean’s taunting.

Or so you thought.

“Listen here buddy, we did everything we could to get that information. Hell, we even called ___ in to help us out! So just shut your trap and find out where they’re headed now.”

“Dean-”

“No Sam. Big, bad and fugly here needs to understand that we don’t play by  _his_  terms.”

You froze the second you saw the red glint slip into the demons eyes, silently begging him to let it go before he-

“Ohhh, now I  _wouldn’t_  be too sure about that boys.”

Oh no…

“Crowley, don’t you  _dare_!”

“You see, Miss  _____  here is all about following my orders.”

All eyes in the room turned to you, Sam and Deans accusing and suspicious- Crowley’s, gleeful and sadistic.

“___, you working for him?” Dean asked slowly, hand going to his belt as you frantically shook your head in denial.

“NO! No I’m not! Crowley is just being a right bastard and-”

“And what love? You don’t want me to tell them about all the pretty little things you can do with that tongue?”

“Crowley…” You drew his name out, scowling over at him as Sam looked between you two, understanding lighting in his eyes.

“Dean, I think we should leave them be for a-”

“No Sammy, let’s hear what this bastard has to say. ___ would  _never_  do that, you know it as well as I do. Now, stop sprouting shit and tell us what you know you black eyed bastard!”

The king of hell’s lips pulled back into an all too familiar smirk, affection coating his tone as he mockingly blew a kiss in your direction.

“I know a lot of things darling. What is it you want to know?”

“Where the fuck is th-”

“How about how ___ looks with her pretty little legs over my shoulders? Her expressions as I make her scream?”

“You _son_  of a _bitch_!”

“She likes dressing up too, my favourite is that pink little maid outfit she hides in the boot of her car. It’s so short that the second she moves, I can see how wet her little cunt is for me. And my-oh-my does she get wet, deliciously so…have you ever tasted her? She’s so _sweet_.”

“Crowley, stop it  _right_  now.” You warned, frozen in place as Dean fumed before you, Sam awkwardly holding him back from lunging at the demon.

Dean had always been like a big brother to you…it was so embarrassing to have him hear this!

“And the sounds she makes, ohh the sounds…” To your horror, the demon looked at you with hooded eyes, arousal seeping into their depths as he continued to watch you. “Have you ever heard her screaming your name as you take her from behind? She’s a real wild one, I’ll tell you that. I have to tie her up to get her to quit grabbing for my co-”

“CROWLEY! THAT’S  _ENOUGH!”_  You turned around, red in the face, embarrassment and anger seeping from your form as you walk to the door, ripping it open and storming from the room in a huff.

But not before you heard Crowley’s parting words.

 _“Look at what you did, now I’m in trouble with the missus.”_ His deep voice followed you down the hallway, chasing after you like a vengeful ghost.  _“But… when she’s on her knees before me…legs spread for my eyes only as she touches herself…that, my boys, is true beauty. Totally worth the shit fest this is going to cause.”_

Hours later you sat in the nearest bar, drinking your anger away as you tried to push all of your lovers words from your mind.

It was useless though.

_How dare he do that!_

“___? You okay?” Turning slightly and spotting Sam, you motioned the taller man over, pulling the stool next to you out for him to sit on.

“Mmm Fine.”

“You know, Dean’s been trying to call you for the last hour…”

“I said I’m  _fine_  Sam.”

“Look, if it’s about what Crowley said about the two of you-”

“There’s  _nothing to be said_ , he’s a _demon_ , a  _liar_. He was just trying to get a rise out of Dean is all…”

Sam just looked at you with a raised brow, an amused smile tugging at his lips while you sighed and turned to look into your drink.

 _Yeah,_  you always had been a bad liar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm available for requests too, just just comment:  
> \- What guy you'd like to see done  
> \- A scenario or kink or whatever you'd like to see.  
> I'll be sure to get to it as soon as I can!


End file.
